


【修彰】WAY-路

by milkcar



Category: Nobuta wo Produce
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 04:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18380594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkcar/pseuds/milkcar
Summary: 2005年的小說 - 桐谷修二和草野彰的成長





	【修彰】WAY-路

一

隅田川高校附近的商店街，座立著一間奇怪的書店……  
不定期休店的濃妝老伯店主，以及那個只准俊男美女才可以進內看書的規定。  
隅田川高校的桐谷修二和上原真理子經常在這間奇怪的書店裡約會。  
大家熟知無論樣貌抑或行為舉止，他們總會吸引別人的目光，散發著閃亮。而兩人完美的外表，就像是理所當然的，成為進入書店的通行証。  
但在隅高，可以進入書店看書的除了修二和了真理子外，還有一個人。

「昨天，我好像看到同校的人進書店裡哦。」  
「是桐谷嗎？」  
「不太像。」  
「那你一定看錯了。」

草野彰。  
偏淡的髮色，走路總是手舞足動，個性怪異的總是一個人做著甚麼奇怪的事。  
認識和不認識的，也會刻意無視他的存在。因為那種看似還保留作為未成年的個性，是他們所急於拋棄的東西。  
所以就算擁有著漂亮的外表，但直率的行為就已經讓他們討厭著，然後視而不見。

「是草野嗎？」  
「他的話，一定是耍賴的進去呀。」  
「但他和那老頭有說有笑耶。」

捧著美味的鯛魚燒，喝著最愛的豆奶，彰總是不理店主的眼神警告就這樣坐在地上的一角，專心的享用他的點心和書籍。  
在這個不多人來的書店裡，彰的存在也很容易被人忽視。

「不過如果是他的話，可以進去書店呀。」  
「真理子練習完了？我們不是說修二哦！」  
「你們不是說隔班的草野嗎？」

有一天修二和真理子在放學後的約會時，如常走進書店裡。  
走往第二排書架時，專心於尋找書籍的真理子撞到一位男生，道歉的同時抬頭一看才發現對方外貌漂亮，至少當時的真理子腦中只想到這句形容詞。  
道歉後，男生揮動雙手小聲說自己沒事，然後亮出一個笑容給真理子，而在外排看書的修二沒有看到。  
真理子看著他傻氣的離開書店。在之後的日子，真理子才知道那個男生跟修二是同一班別，在詢問之下知道那個漂亮男生就是朋友口中所說的『草野彰』。  
「他呀，總是瘋瘋癲癲的，我想那樣子也不會怎樣好吧。」  
「我覺得他很漂亮。」  
「真理子太善良了。」  
然後，她有時也會在那條商業街上看到那個男生。

草野彰和桐谷修二是相反的存在。  
總是人氣最高的修二，知道草野的存在，被列入忽視的名裡。  
總是被人忽視的彰，亦知道桐谷的存在，和同班上所有同學一樣的。  
草野很少會去書店看書，但卻總是會碰到修二和真理子兩人。  
在沒有所謂特別的人存在的時候，草野彰每天也在模糊的日子裡過生活。

 

草野是一個笨蛋，傻瓜。  
這是班上每一個人的想法，所以他們不想接近。  
桐谷修二亦是這樣看草野彰的其中一個。  
就算難得在書店碰到也不會多理會，明明知道他在那個書櫃裡卻私自忽略過去，連猜想他的存在也不願意。  
「修二，你們班是不是有一個叫草野的人？」  
「……好像是有這樣的一個人。」  
「我上次在書店裡碰到他。」  
「是你上次撞到的那個人？」  
「他很漂亮。」  
桐谷是第一次聽到真理子說別人漂亮。  
在他的記憶裡，草野是一個很模糊的存在，就算是同學也好。  
他，甚至是他身邊的人，都沒怎樣正式看過草野，只是覺得討厭。  
全都因為第一天成為同學，就在來不及去看清楚同學的臉時，草野奇怪的腳步，和令人覺得幼稚的白痴笑容，就已經令人不想接受。  
然後，他開始有點在意真理子口中所說的『草野彰』。

入秋後，桐谷修二開始和周遭的人一樣，換了冬季的校服。  
這天，真理子的排球社有比賽，因為比賽地區比較遠，所以排球社直接在那邊訓練且住宿一晚。  
修二站在學校門口，送著真理子上巴士去。  
然後和同學說著閒話後，也就推著單車一起離開學校，在第二個分差路分開了。  
走經商店街時，桐谷看了看那個書店的門口。  
腳步稍為停下來，然後把單車放在門口旁，就進去了。  
「呀！你來了正好。」店老頭看到修二進來時，就叫著修二了。  
「？」  
「你來看一看店，我很快回來。」  
然後修二看著店老頭拿著一根樹枝和一道木牌符離開。  
提著書包往內走，習慣性在第二個書架停下來，他看了一會兒後，還是向前走。  
他很少會去更深入地方去看書，因為他們比較有興趣的都在門口附近，不論是他還是真理子。然後，他看到一個人坐在店老頭抬邊的角落裡。  
修二看著他，修二認得這個人的感覺。  
熟睡了般，那個人並沒有因為修二的接近而醒來，手中的書還是那一頁，低下頭的，只是小小看到細長的睫毛。  
「草野同學？」  
嘗試叫醒草野，但他卻連動也沒動過。  
修二坐下來，他想起真理子說的那句話，所以他在不驚動到草野的情況下，看著草野的臉。  
他－－桐谷一直知道自己的臉很好看，因為很多人這樣的跟他說，他的臉很感性很帥。  
但當他看到草野後，卻知道原來男生也可以說漂亮的。  
尤如女生的五官，但卻有著相當強硬的感覺。  
難怪真理子會說他很漂亮。  
修二不知道他自己正在笑著，看著眼前的身軀顫抖，想想現在都到秋天，但草野還只穿了襯衣就沒有了。  
微笑的脫下自己的外套，往草野的身上披上，但他沒留意到草野的睫毛微微動著。  
當他抬頭往草野的臉看時，卻看到一個深啡色的眼瞳映出他在微笑的臉。  
那雙眼，一直看著他，直到瞳孔完全張開，那一刻，草野完全醒來，而修二在知道被草野見到他的時候，已經呆著了一會，想著怎樣解釋。  
草野低頭看著在自己身上的外套，立即意會發生甚麼事，然後提起大大的笑容看著修二：「謝謝！」  
難怪真理子說他很漂亮，因為他也看到了。

 

在那事件後，草野開始常常往修二笑著，常常有事沒事只要見到修二一個人就會跑過去拉著修二說有的沒的，但草野還是那個奇怪的草野。  
然後有一天，修二的柳樹移走了，有一位奇怪的轉學生轉來後。  
兩人的距離慢慢縮短，慢慢地到達一伸手就碰觸到對方。  
那時的修二才正式真正的接觸到草野。

 

就像是一場命運的交錯一樣。

 

修二從很早很早就知道草野的名字。  
因為草野的名字很響亮。  
在第一天成為同學時，是這個名字首先進入自己記憶中的。  
AKIRA

修二在離開東京時，他看到彰和野豬一起在人群後面看著他。  
彰曾說過野豬喜歡自己，就像真理子那樣的喜歡。  
彰曾說過他喜歡野豬，想獨佔野豬一個人。  
彰曾說過……說過甚麼了？全都是有關野豬，不是野豬就是野豬，彰的腦子裡全都是野豬。  
不知道彰跟野豬說話時，是不是會說到他呢？  
跟野豬說修二會請他吃蛋糕。  
跟野豬說跟修二以前常在書店碰面。  
跟野豬說修二是第一個來到自己的家。  
然後修二不知道自己笑著，在想著彰和野豬這樣說話時。  
在看到彰和野豬一起，他想到他們也許會成為情侶，但隨之而來的莫名感情卻驚醒了他。  
他不要他們這樣。  
原來，修二也有任性的時候。

 

新的學校，新的環境，新的生活。  
充滿著海水分子的空氣，修二想彰會喜歡這裡，至少比起東京。  
在洗手間裡整理著自己的頭髮，以完美的外表示人，然後再展開一場新的遊戲。  
但看著自己那一身日本傳統校服，他想著假如彰穿上的話，一定像笨蛋那樣子。  
來自東京的修二，還以為這裡的人都和東京那樣子的，戴著面具那樣子。  
在門口稍停了一會，然後走進課室裡。  
然後，然後，再然後。  
在他看遍課室上的同學後，卻看到那個在窗戶的角落裡，那一頭熟識的樣子、以及身上那穿得很帥的校服。  
修二第一個想法是，這傢伙果然比較適合穿西式校服。  
開始了解到這間學校的步伐，然後知道這裡沒有奇怪的老師和奇怪的傳說，也不會有奇怪的笑聲招來惡運，亦沒有那只給美少年美少女看書的奇怪書店。  
但卻有著最奇怪的彰。  
在這裡，沒有人會覺得彰很奇怪，活像他的行為是那麼理所當然的樣子。  
就像動不動就會撞到東西弄得手腳也傷了的，沒有換來白目的回應，只是溫柔地笑笑的被提醒著下次要小心些。  
修二在回家的路上，在彰那裡得知道很多很多有關野豬的事，和彰來這裡的原因。  
又是關於野豬的。  
修二再次帶點任性的這樣想。  
彰的前髮弄得很開，戴上那副眼鏡後，極像一個書呆子，除了那身穿得很帥的制服外，他的領子沒有扣上露出鎖骨。  
上學的第一天，修二和彰在海邊玩了很晚才回家。

彰一個人住在一個不大的房間裡，彰說沒有大叔在，地方不用大了。  
修二住的地方卻比以往更大了。因為地價不高，所以修二的爸爸說可以讓修二和浩二可以有自己的房間。  
在開學的第三天，修二來到彰租來的住所裡。  
只是放滿一堆垃圾的房間，這是修二第一眼給予的意見。  
明顯比之前更小的空間，看著一堆衣服堆在一旁，但一點家具也沒有。  
「你睡那裡了？」唯一的回應卻是彰指著那堆衣服。  
結果，修二把草野家裡唯一的行李箱從櫃裡推出來，把那堆衣服放進去後，房間也突然空擴起來，活像沒人住過那樣。  
然後修二拉著彰到自己的家裡，跟修二爸爸說他會搬來一起住時，還沒來得及爸爸點頭時，已經往自己的房間去了。  
「你就給我在這裡住下來吧。」  
彰由始至終也只是增大眼睛不明白修二的行動，然後在來到修二的房間後，彰卻突然明瞭似的笑起來。  
「修二好好哦，會照顧小彰呢～小彰很開心哦！」彰大大的環抱著修二在跳舞。  
在感到那個懷抱的溫暖後，修二無奈的回應著彰，卻在不為意的地方裡偷偷的笑著。  
晚飯後，去買些豆乳回來吧。  
看著鬆開自己後，正把行李箱裡倒出衣服的彰，修二暗暗的這樣想。

為甚麼會把彰拉進自己的生活裡？修二沒有深入的想過這個問題，就好像理所當然的一樣，在課室裡見到彰的那一刻後，彰在自己身邊走動，在自己身旁訴說一切，也彷彿是理所當然的一樣。  
一個曾居住於美國社會學的老教授這麼說過，在基本文化上建立自己的次文化，不作遺反基本社會文化的事，只是從而增加屬於自己的文化，彰就是這樣的存在著。  
而修二自已卻走著社會文化裡，明知道這是個不清不楚且充滿灰色地帶的社會文化，卻不願走出那框架，妄想著只要在裡頭就會安全。  
然後，是彰向自己露出微笑向自己伸出雙手，把自己拉出來看清這個世界，沒有他的話，就沒有那個鼓起勇氣去策劃改造計劃的修二了。  
修二一直這樣的覺得。  
在離開學校後，感覺到沒有彰的話，就失去了再次建立起甚麼的樣子，回到從前的修二那樣，回到那個遊玩人間的修二。  
回想起來，修二記起彰甚麼時候開始叫自己做『修二』的？  
好像是在那天，自己第一次看清楚那傢伙漂亮得不像男生的外貌後的那天早上，在停單車的地方裡對上那雙如水清晰的眼睛，接著聽到那一種在前一夜令自己稍稍失眠的聲音。  
「修二！」  
亮眼的笑容也隨之像附帶過來般，四周跟著便出現金黃色的花花圖像那樣。  
回憶到此的修二睜開眼睛，在黑暗中轉過身看向睡在地上的彰。  
正好側身睡著的彰是正面面向自己，修二苦苦的微笑著。  
修二想起在那天開始決定討厭彰，因為那個笑容活像太陽那樣，太接近的話會燒傷的。  
所以修二沒有去接近，只是遠遠的看著。  
然而，彰其實不是太陽，在觸摸到的時候，並沒有被燒傷的感覺，有點冰冰的，有點暖暖的。  
尤如在午夜裡看到那玉白色的月亮，柔和得讓人著迷。  
只要願意接近的話。  
修二的房間對著一個滿大的窗戶，在窗外的天空裡，黑夜中泛著藍光的色雲朵正慢慢的移開，亮出在身後的月色。  
看著彰的臉蛋，月牙色的臉散發著誘人的氣息，連髮絲也顯得更閃亮。  
修二在看著彰的臉時，慢慢的進入夢裡。  
第二天，學校例行的放假。  
彰說要買床，因為在修二的房間裡他老是睡著地上腰會痛，然而修二又不讓他一起睡床。  
結果彰要買多一張床來和修二的床合拼起來，因為彰認為修二不讓他一起睡的原因全都因為床太小了。  
然後在家俱店裡，彰拉著修二往東走往西跑的。  
修二問彰假如野豬沒有說那句話的話，他還會跟來嗎？  
彰沒有回答，只是把平常己經夠白痴的臉弄得更像白痴那樣，但近看一點的話，也會留意到少少的紅著臉。  
在家俱店裡，彰沒有看中甚麼東西，卻只是一直笑著的走出家俱店。  
「才不是只因為野豬說的那句～」  
說的聲音很小，但站在彰旁邊的修二卻聽得很清楚。  
床並沒有買成，只是修二卻批准彰睡自己的床。  
因為上次彰和爸爸大打一場離家出走後，來自己家睡覺時第二天就抱著被子在地上了，所以修二要彰睡在裡頭。  
彰看著修二的臉，說這樣的他們很像新婚夫婦而害修二差點被自己的口水嗆到，然後彰笑著的就面對修二就睡著了。  
這次修二沒有睡，伸手摸眼前睡著的臉蛋，然後修二發覺這傢伙兩頰一直在微微紅著。  
笑著，原來彰也有害羞的時候。

 

彰其實不知道自己為何要這樣做，知道大家會討厭他，知道大家會漠視他。  
但是彰其實不在意，從小就和一般小朋友不同的生活，在變得更理性時，更社會化的同時，卻更討厭這個世界般的作著社會相反的行為。  
彰不知道理由。  
以這樣的方式生活，直到那天和同一班的桐谷修二碰面前，彰也沒有理會。  
在他心中，桐谷修二和一般的同學一樣，除了人氣高之外。  
彰對桐谷沒有評價。  
一天，彰吃過鯛魚燒後抱著書在書屋裡睡著了，他在夢裡第一次夢到類似同班的同學，一個像太陽的人。  
彰想去抓著他，想去親吻太陽，但卻一直走不動。  
冰冷的空氣一直存在著，彰直到太陽完全消失後，才停下一切想追上去的意思。  
低下頭紅著眼的彰，叫喊著求救著，第一次感到害怕的顫抖著。  
然後太陽又出現了，彰睜開眼看到身上的外套，抬頭後面對自己的，是一個像太陽的微笑，彰回應般的笑著。  
彰過了幾分鐘後，才記得那個笑容的主人是他的同班同學。  
不過他會這樣笑嗎？彰這樣想。  
在修二離開學校時，彰和野豬在一家店裡喝東西，靜靜的談起話來。  
野豬問著彰，為甚麼會一直在修二身邊？  
彰說著他也不知道。  
為甚麼會一直在修二的身邊？彰想起那個笑容。他不確定這個是不是他見過最美的笑容。  
但他很喜歡。  
喜歡得著迷般。

 

 

二

 

突然，彰就這樣不見了、消失了。

就連衣服，甚麼也沒再在應該出現的地方裡。  
然後修二回學校問著同學們，但沒有一個聽得明修二口中所指的彰是誰。  
在周遭的人都不認識草野彰這個人，活像他真的不曾在這世上一樣的，修二不甘心，他不願意看到彰就這樣不曾存在。  
他跑到每一個曾和彰去過的地方，跑回東京的學校去。  
在被歡迎的同時，也知道了沒一個人知道彰的存在，他努力的壓著心底裡的傷感走出學校。  
老帥和學生裡也沒有得到想得到的答案，野豬也不知道他說的是甚麼，修二跑到最後希望的豆腐店裡，只見那裡根本甚麼也沒有，只是一塊空地。  
一遍空白的回到家裡，明明自己的記憶裡，彰的存在是多麼鮮明，但現在卻連他一點的氣息，一點東西也不存在。在回到家裡，走得酸痛的修二在那夜哭了。  
第二天，修二回到學校，看著記憶中那個彰曾坐過的椅子。  
「AKIRA……」  
修二覺得沒有彰的世界，全都是深藍色的。沒有那聲音，沒有那金黃色的笑容，沉寂得沒有生氣。  
甚麼也沒有了。  
臉頰還流著淚水，修二因為側身睡而令淚水往床流去。涼涼的，修二在夢中的感覺，直至回到現實，也不能忘記。  
修二猛然跳起來，在看清他身旁並沒有人時，心臟剎那間停下來似的，明明平時一起床就一定看到那睡得像嬰兒般的人，為甚麼不見了？！  
慌張地往四周看，然後修二跳出房間往客廳去，一個也沒有。  
看看鐘錶，確定爸爸和浩二一定沒有起床，但是彰去了那裡？修二回到房裡看看衣櫃裡，彰的衣服還在。  
那麼人呢？  
然後身後傳來一個開門聲，修二停下手上的動作。  
「修二？」  
熟悉的聲音，期待著的聲線。修二聽到那個人走過來的腳步聲，但卻不敢回頭，怕一回頭就會消失般，顫抖般的恐懼著。  
「怎麼了？」  
直到肩膀感到一隻溫暖的人搭上後，修二才敢回頭看。  
依舊的臉，依舊的氣味，那和自己相同沐浴液的味道，修二把眼前的人抱在懷中。  
但懷裡的人卻在掙扎的，說著很多修二流淚有關的說話。把手袖也拉起來替修二擦去淚水，沾濕了手袖，也沾濕了彰的臉。  
最後修二是停了眼淚，卻換成眼前人滿臉淚水的叫著他別哭。  
修二微微的笑著，然後拉著彰的手到床上，抱著滿臉淚水的彰睡去了。  
不過彰到後來醒來時也不明白自己只是去喝喝水而已，為何修二會哭的？但是，看到修二哭的自己也想哭了……  
修二在進入夢香前看著彰滿臉淚水的臉，決定以後一定要多喝高鈣牛奶。  
彰在第二天一直問著修二清早時，為何哭了？  
但修二卻只是喝了足足一公升的牛奶後就上學了，一點也沒有理會彰的問題。  
彰看著修二喝完的那一盒大牛奶……  
脫鈣了？

 

然後就在某一夜裡，修二想，他可能愛上了彰。  
驚訝著自己可以冷靜的想到這個問題，看著睡在自己身旁的彰，修二覺得會喜歡他也是理所當然的事。  
但是假如和彰在一起，他會接受嗎？還有作為一個同性戀的存在時，面對周遭的人時，該作怎樣的反應？  
修二想像不到。  
不懂得戀愛的修二，最終面對真理子時，都只能盡力為補償真理子的心願而努力，一點的戀愛的心也不曾有過的修二，現在腦裡卻滿滿是彰的影子，就算表現得多麼不在乎也好，也總是自動地確認彰的存在。  
手撫上彰臉上的肌膚，平滑細膩得連修二也不願放手的，心想著這傢伙是不是喝豆奶太多了，不然為何那張臉活像女生般的細滑。  
慢慢的移到彰那厚實的紅潤嘴唇，少少的滑過，輕易的張開了彰的唇而看到那可愛的白齒，修二看得有點心動。  
曾經地，嘗試過和真理子接吻，但是卻就在要吻下去的時候稍稍停下來。  
修二忘了和真理子接吻時的感覺了。他想，也許是甜的，也許是鹹的。他想他是忘了。  
盯著那容貌，作為正常家庭出身的修二，當然不會作在別人睡著時偷親人家這麼可惡又笨的事，所以收起了放在彰唇上的手，修二用那隻手撫上自己的唇。  
溫溫的，甜得讓人溶化。  
修二想著他愛上這份感覺了。  
曾經問過自己為何會讓彰跟在自己身後。  
其實，要趕走彰是不難的。  
但是修二並沒有這樣做過，彰把這樣的修二稱為溫柔，彰說很喜歡這樣的修二。比爸爸更喜歡，比大叔更喜歡。也許，比野豬的喜歡還要喜歡著。  
修二知道彰跟著自己的原因時，很語調深長的要彰不要後悔。正常人修二在知道自己心裡的人是誰後，就一直小心不要讓自己太過和彰有所碰觸，像只是一個小小的擦過也會燃點了少年内心衝動的禁忌火光般。  
但彰很少理會的，還是和以往一樣，會往修二那裡撲去……該說，彰這笨蛋本來就不會聽別人說的去停止自己的某些行為。  
為此，才是修二現在最頭痛的事情。  
可知道每天晚上身旁的人總是往自己那裡靠去，就算是夏天也還好，在不算大的床裡整個身體總貼向自己。作為正常的男生，一個喜歡的人在一旁，修二想他遲早就會因為彰而做出不能原諒的事情。  
彰的思維很天真，也有點作為活在社會而有著的成熟。在野豬改造計劃裡一直看著他的修二，曾經問過野豬有關彰的事情，除了溫柔和行為令人想不透外就沒有了，連家庭背景也不太清楚的，修二為此而小小的樂透了一晚，但彰溫柔嗎？  
胸口抽搐著的，難過得用手壓著。彰曾說他喜歡野豬，是愛情的喜歡。  
修二想，假如彰有了一位很好的女朋友，組織家庭，幸幸福福的生活下去。然後自己就在一旁看著他就好了。  
「結婚的話，會找甚麼樣的女生？」自虐般的問著彰這樣的問題。  
「修二要結婚嗎？」但笨蛋還是笨蛋，天真的側頭看著修二。  
「我是說你。」在沒有人的課室裡，問著這樣的問題，活像動畫裡那些告白場面。  
「……」彰沉默了一會兒「修二討厭我嗎？」  
「呀？不會呀。」  
「但是修二要小彰去找女朋友，是因為修二不喜歡小彰待在修二身旁？」  
聽著彰用著理所當然的說法，但修二用著另一角度聽時，卻總覺得像電視裡，要分手的場面一樣，但他們可連開始也沒有：「不……只是你也會想念野豬吧？」  
「嗯～！很想念呢～」  
果然，彰還是喜歡著野豬……  
「想念大叔，想念野豬，想念和爸爸對打的日子，想念著和修二一起進行計劃的日子，很想念呢！」  
然後付送了一個彰式笑容，修二無奈的回應著他，心想著眼前的笨蛋是真的不懂他說甚麼，還是假不懂？  
在回家的時候，沿海的前往住了四個人的屋子去。  
彰還是和以往一樣扯著很多很多的事情，然後修二聽著聽著的就到達家門了。  
門口放著一個標明郵寄的密封桶，修二提起來看了看桶上的字:「給彰的豆奶。」  
然後打開了信箱，把信都收好後，提著一桶豆奶，由放好單車的彰開門進去。把豆奶放到廚房後，修二翻開信件看著，他發現有野豬寫的信。  
看了看站在廚房裡盯著那一桶豆奶的彰，修二打開信來看。  
修二是一個溫柔的人。野豬這樣寫著。信中有著信子和真理子做朋友時的事情，也寫了很多以前的事，寫到在修二要走的那一天，彰跟她說的事。  
『彰說他不放心修二。帶給人溫暖的人，總是因為自己本身擁有著一個特別奉上笑容的人才會帶給人溫暖。我很喜歡站在修二旁的彰，也喜歡站在彰身前的修二，我想你們是一體的，所以彰才會也跟著離開。』  
我們已經離不開了。看到信的一半，修二已思索到那天把彰拉到自己家住時，那種衝動或許以前是不會有的。  
把信看完後，修二將野豬給自己部份收起，才把整封信拿起來。走去廚房去看彰時，彰那笨蛋正拿著杯走向已打開的桶裡去。  
「修二，要一起喝豆奶嗎？」  
無奈的嘆氣著，修二走去拿走彰手上的杯，在盛了一杯豆奶給彰後，就把桶給蓋上了。  
「豆奶呀，每天只能喝兩杯。」  
然後，預料中的彰式哀叫。  
回想到信裡時，修二覺得或許野豬早就感覺到他喜歡的是彰吧，女生的直覺真是可怕。  
修二想，或許等在夏天，在高三的暑假裡跟彰回東京幾天時，和野豬談談才行了。看著彰小小的喝著那杯豆奶，想到第一次到彰在豆腐店的家裡作客時，他也有喝過。  
那時的彰比現在還要不正常得多，整天在別人眼中，白痴的行為都更要誇張。  
是因為野豬的關係嗎？

 

六月的夏天。因為近海而顯得更潮濕的地方裡，更是難受。  
在夏季校服的領口下，修二常在經過彰的座位時，稍為注意一下。好像變得好色的樣子，一點也不像遊玩人間的修二。  
幸好在升上高三後，還是和彰同班，連座位也剛好在旁邊，修二為此有過一分鐘感謝上天給予的緣份，但在下一分鐘，彰往自己撲來後，修二才感到這是上天給予的修練。在夏天來到後，修二加深了這個想法。  
明明和真理子在一起時，自己連想也沒想過的事情，現在卻經常在自己的腦中重現起來，每天在看著彰在自己洗澡時沖進來的情景，然後房間裡彰洗澡過後靠過來的氣味，雖然修二努力避開，但無奈彰只會更加努力的靠近。  
「修二，暑假要不要回去玩呀？」在一個角落裡，滿是雜誌和零食已成為彰的小天地了。  
「還玩嗎？我們都升上高三，要開始選出路了！」  
「出路……嗎？」拉長尾音的說「或者只能讀到大學後被爸爸拉去公司裡了。」  
彰在近來有時候會沉默起來，雖然很少，但對彰這個人來說，非常的不正常。  
「真想跟著修二呀～」放下手中的雜誌，整個身伏在地上。  
「假如真的這樣的話，我乾脆來你那裡工作好了。」  
「真的？」彰立即閃著眼睛看著修二。  
修二當然看到彰眼中的閃光，苦笑著的說：「等我讀完大學後吧。」  
「呃？？？那麼我也要讀嗎？」一副要跟著修二到底的彰，像蛇那樣拖著身體往修二去。  
抬起頭看著靠在床邊坐在地上的修二：「修二要在那裡讀大學嗎？」  
彰在來到這個地方後，其實感到修二是有所改變的，至少不會常常耍自己的樣子，坦白的說著一切。  
「在那裡？這點我還沒想到……」修二停了停的低頭看著盯著自己的彰：「暑假回去吧，我也想拿點資料。」  
意思是修二也有點想回去讀大學，反正浩二現在都適應了這邊的生活，爸爸的工作也沒有想像中的多。  
「那麼我打電話跟大叔說，要他把房間收拾好等我們回去哦！」  
夏天嗎？或許是個好季節。

 

 

夏天絕對不是一個好季節。  
修二和彰兩人提著背包，背心都濕透了的到達了東京。  
別人往往是在這個時候去海邊時，修二感到自己是不是和彰在一起太久了，連這麼笨的事情也忘記了。  
結果二人到達豆腐店時，連招呼也來不及說就無視大叔的跑到二樓去開冷氣了。  
在一個月前就知道他們會回來一趟後，就把彰的房間收拾好了，只等有一天彰把確實日子告訴他。  
拿著豆奶往二樓去時，只見兩人都把背心都脫去的在地上躺著。  
果然和彰在一起太久了，連一向有禮貌的修二也無視一切與彰一起享受人造冷氣。大叔拿著豆奶在門口這樣想。  
「彰，等會我去打電話給野豬約出來吧。」  
「嗯……」在冷氣下欲睡的彰，修二看著他這樣的身體，微微的薄汗，在陽光透過窗直線照到那副身體、那副面容時，閃爍著無名的光。  
修二伸手撥去彰那沾在臉上的髮絲，那漂亮的臉比起以前更為堅強，從來沒有當他是女性對待的修二，感到剛涼下來的身體深處慢慢熱起來。  
站起身往一樓放電話的地方去，回想著很久沒見的野豬，現在不知道會變成怎樣？  
打了電話給野豬約出來，但修二沒想到野豬會帶著真理子一起來。  
結果是四個人坐在咖啡店裡，三個人說著近況的玩鬧事，兩個在追問彰的問題，一個在煩惱著在真理子面前該放著怎樣的臉。  
「那麼說，不就很像王子嗎？」真理子笑著的聲音傳到修二耳邊，明顯和彰說話的語氣，令他回過神來。  
「小彰是王子！」旁邊的人樂透了的在笑著，甚麼王子？笨蛋國的王子麼？  
修二在用心一聽下，才知道他們說著彰來到學校時坐著直升機下降，修二想像時是覺得很帥沒錯，但是也因為這樣而吸引了一堆有的沒的女生來看彰。  
彰不是觀賞品。雖然之後都被彰怪異的行為打碎了她們心目中的王子彰，但那種比在東京時更悅目的感覺，讓修二曾狠狠的想過要不要把彰給打昏然後連夜逃亡到無人小島算了。  
其實修二絕對是被彰給感染了名為笨蛋的病毒。  
本來真實的修二並不是很多說話，但在這個連野豬也說多了話的聚會，就更是少話。  
彰一開始叫了的一堆蛋榚，在結束前五分鐘就解決完畢了。  
接著，野豬和真理子一直的看著修二拿出紙巾給彰抺嘴時，在旁的提醒位置直到修二受不了彰這笨蛋而直接拿起彰手上的紙巾去抺了。  
但全程修二的臉並沒有一絲怨歎又或是無奈，她們都在想，修二變得更溫柔了，是那種發自內心的溫柔。  
離別後，在回到豆腐店時，修二問彰要不要在這個時候和野豬說明一切，但彰不解的看著修二，說著修二也不知道的事：「野豬喜歡的人不是我呀。」原因全是在那次，某位高材生同學受了極重的傷來到學校，彰像是誤會了甚麼的跑到野豬前確認對野豬最重要的人是誰，結果連野豬也誤會了的樣子。  
那麼修二在心中小小的得出一個結論是，彰放棄了野豬？  
因為野豬不會喜歡自己而放棄，那麼說彰不是因為野豬的話而跟來，而是全靠自己的想法？  
興奮起來的心，在慢慢地快速跳動。在離彰最近的修二，也許覺得這是一個機會吧。  
也許是太興奮了，讓修二沒聽到彰在便利店裡說要買些酒精飲品試試。  
然後修二也因此而第一次見到彰臉紅的模樣，想著幸運之神終於來到自己身邊嗎？  
對於酒精類本身就不大興趣的修二沒怎麼喝得多，但喝慣了天然豆奶的彰，卻早就喝了半杯後，就昏頭昏腦了。  
非常可愛。  
看著那傢伙靠在自己身上，然後一個微笑……  
桐谷修二在高三的夏天時第一次和男生接吻，就這樣發生了。  
軟軟帶著香味，甘甜的味道。  
親了人家的笨蛋在離開嘴唇後，還一副天真無邪的說著修二的臉很紅，然後就往修二懷裡睡了。  
「…修二……」  
名字的主人溺愛般的看著懷裡的人，在地方不大的空間裡，拉過一張薄被子就睡著了。  
第二天，修二一醒來就看到懷裡的人不見了。  
在不安的情緒下，幾個月前想起的夢又突然回到腦裡，衝到一樓去抓著大叔的領口，才想開口問彰在那裡時，卻看到彰和一個男人在桌前。  
「修二，他是我爸爸。」看到彰回頭給自己一個笑容，抓著大叔的領口也放鬆了不少。  
在聽到彰說他自己一大早上頭痛著要起床後，就在樓下看到爸爸的喘著氣跑來了。修二看著彰的爸爸，看來彰果然是像媽媽的那一類。  
稍為回復好學生的修二，本想好好的和草野爸爸說說話來打好未來的女婿……兒婿關係，但才打完招呼就被彰給硬生生的拖回二樓去換衣服了。  
看著手機的郵件，是以往同班的同學傳來說要修二到學校來。那麼彰呢？  
郵件裡沒有提到彰，修二瞄向彰那邊，看著他很開心的抱著衣服對比著那一件好看，那一個嘴唇一張一合的説著奇怪的事的樣子，不知是指山崎還是海龜的關心，但修二的線視在移到那嘴唇時，卻回想到前一夜，這笨蛋吻自己的樣子，看來他是忘記了吧。  
但修二沒有忘記。  
「那麼修二要去學校吧，我要回去爸爸那邊一會，我們下午見哦～！」可愛的聲音，在修二耳邊卻感到可憐得不行。  
比起自己，其實彰更是溫柔，修二自己是知道的，修二一直看著，只是刻意沒有理會。  
修二曾經很怕去接觸彰這個人，直接得沒經任何過濾的樣子。他看到彰會因為躲開一個小女孩，明知道兩邊也是水道，卻狠狠的連車倒下去；他看到彰在雨中看到一隻鳥受傷時，用最軟的毛巾抱著牠去看獸醫。沒頭沒尾的做著奇怪卻溫柔的事情，其實早就釘進修二的心中，然後刻意無視。  
拉著穿好了衣服的彰，早就習慣了彰總是抱來抱去的身體接觸，所以很自然的半身靠在彰身上：  
「完結了的話，就來學校找我吧。」  
「咦咦咦？？小彰好開心哦！」看到了那麼一點的臉紅，難得的有點害羞的彰。  
在裝扮好一切後，就跟著彰下樓了。看著彰和他爸爸離開時，修二自己也準備好向大叔借的單車。回頭看看彰的時候，卻剛好和草野爸爸對上了視線，各自微笑的點點頭後，看到草野爸爸的嘴在動。  
無聲的說著拜託修二的說話。  
修二的笑容更深的回應著，然後踏著單車去學校。  
在以前草野家去學校的方向，經過自己以前的家，在屋前的穚上看向那戶窗口。以前彰常常會在那裡叫著己自己的，原來是這樣的景觀，不知站多久，才會在適合的時間叫醒自己。  
在前往學校的方向，經過商店街，經過奇怪的書店，經過很多以往熟悉的景物。  
原來自己最珍惜的記憶，可以回想的記憶裡，都有著彰的存在，比起身邊所謂的朋友，佔著更多更多的位置。  
大感愉快的修二，慢慢加快速度的。  
糟糕了，好像更喜歡了。修二不自覺微笑著的想。  
帶著愉快的心情到達學校，看到以往的一班同學，有說有笑的，八面玲瓏的修二還存在，但發出真實笑容的也存在著。  
在下午的時候發了一個短訊給彰，本想直接打電話去的，但想著難得彰和爸爸見面，也不好意思打擾了，結果只是問著他甚麼時候來。  
然後不久，電話聲響起。早就有彰專用的手機鈴聲，但修二因為常常和彰一起而很少去聽到。  
「彰？」身邊的舊同學小小的往修二那裡留意起來。  
「呢～～修二！！！彰現在正在來的了～很快很快的來到的！！！」  
「聽到了。慢慢來也沒關係。」大家對於修二那副笑容，以及明明修二和彰並不要好，雖然在修二離開前兩人有段時間是常常一起，但有這麼要好嗎？  
當關好電話後，修二發現一堆人看著自己的奇異眼神，只好說彰和自己是同班同學，沒隱瞞的說跟他住在一起。  
戴著粉紅色帽子的彰來了，修二一直站在露台上等著他的出現時，微微打了個招呼。然後看著彰偷偷的進來班房裡，偷偷的坐在他以前的座位。修二笑著的往他那邊去。  
舊同學間沒有留意到他們，反正玩得太投入了，修二也沒有讓他們發覺的打算。  
直到快要結束時，一大班人在圍著修二拿著聯絡的東西以及禮物，彰就像以前那樣坐在座位上看著修二被大家圍著，眼睛張得圓圓的盯著修二，這樣野豬走到彰的身邊。  
「現在的修二，很開心的樣子。」野豬說話不再是一段一段的了，雖然說不上是流利，但那慢慢把話說出來，讓人覺得她本應是這樣說話的。  
「……修二變了？」不明的轉頭看著野豬，卻看到野豬帶著笑容看著修二。  
有點酸。  
「真理子說彰很溫柔，溫柔得會連敵人也會原諒。所以修二才會變得直接了。」  
真理子？彰記得以前曾和她吃過一次午飯，會做美味飯菜的漂亮女孩……修二的前女友。  
不知道修二還喜不喜歡真理子？雖然昨天修二一付不知怎樣面對的樣子很可愛，但看到他們兩人見面時，心裡有點慌張。  
微微低落的心情，隨之表現在彰的臉上。修二在遠處看著野豬和彰一起，向大家示意著很累的心情，然後大家也開始收拾東西的離開。  
修二往彰走去，看著彰低著頭的樣子，修二苦笑著的看了看野豬。  
「彰，等會我們要去吃雕魚燒哦！」  
「夏天沒有雕魚燒。」彰咬著下唇的抬頭看著修二。  
「沒的話我們就去吃燒肉吧。」過於習慣的伸手摸著彰的頭髮，看著彰聽到燒肉時眼睛閃亮的樣子，果然用食物一定釣到他。  
野豬笑著看著他們，果然是一體的。  
在大家都收拾好後，走出學校。修二稍為回頭看看那座建築物，在天台上三隻手作出努力的承諾，在課室裡製造海邊的情景，回憶著種種的事情，有野豬有彰也有他自己。  
在路口分離，大家也捨不得的說要看著修二離開才行的樣子，讓修二無奈的把彰拉出來。  
要回家裡了。以往常常在彰家裡開會，顯然地把彰的家說成了自己的家，等修二回神時發現時，已經和彰從大家裡走出來。  
而人們才發現彰一直存在著的，習慣無視某人得太厲害了，卻在一個人不再過分吵鬧後，已經改不過來。  
頂著粉紅的帽子在修二旁邊。大家現在才留意到，但卻也放心起來，至少修二不會寂寞吧。  
「修二。」  
「嗯？」  
第二次的告別，灑脫地走向未來的道路。  
『By Bicycle』

 

 

  
三

沒有特別意思要在首都圈附近升學，但修二一直的查著那邊大學的資料。  
查看著資料，若要希望前程理想的話，同樣程度的大學，東京的果然比較理想。  
但彰喜歡東京嗎？  
還有兩天就要回去了，作為預考生的他們，被補課佔滿了的暑假少得可憐的，僅有的自由就只有一開始的兩星期。  
未來的道路，只希望可以和旁邊的人一起走過，就滿足了。  
也許有期望過彰會對自己有感覺，但更多的就只是留在他身邊的希望。比起彰，其實自己依賴他比較多的一方吧。  
手上那些代表著前程的紙張，對比彰而言和廢紙沒分別的存在於修二眼中。  
回到家看到彰念著書的樣子還真是詭異……雖然不是第一次見到彰念書，但實在太不正常的樣子，和彰的形象不合。  
摸著彰的頭告訴他自己回來了。  
然後看著他抬頭往自己來個笑容後，就往修二的袋裡去尋找食物。都怪自己常常買吃的回來，慣壞了這傢伙。看著那低下頭小小的失望著，修二苦笑著彰到底幾歲了？還裝小朋友那樣子的。  
「我回來時買了布丁放在雪櫃，今晚吃的。」  
那自己就是那個過份溺寵這傢伙的凶手吧？到底自己何時開始這樣子的？  
不過看到他回復元氣的樣子，自己的心情也變好了般。大概是因為喜歡吧……  
坐在一旁拿出今天收集回來的資料，有關大學的事情，還沒有結果。  
「修二想在東京讀大學？」本來在念書的彰爬了過來。  
「不……我還沒有決定。彰呢？」轉頭看著那個盯著自己的臉，想起野豬說他們是一體的那句話。  
「嗯……修二讀那間我就讀那間吧！」  
「……」異樣的色彩在修二眼裡轉動著，剛才那句話還真像那些妻子追隨丈夫的樣子。  
「我們是一體的。」彰突然變得正經八度的樣子，把頭搭在修二的肩膀上。  
然後大大的抱著修二，帶點稚氣的聲音，軟軟的在修二耳邊說：「所以修二要讀那間，小彰一定會跟著去的～呢！」  
不止聲音在刺激著他，連彰身上的香味也在攻擊著自己的理智。上天一定是看自己太閒了吧。  
「不要剩下我一個哦！」帶點寂寞的聲音。  
看著那付容貌，不打自來的勇氣突然湧上前，想想在一個小房間裡，兩人這樣的姿勢、氣氛及環境，不是一個告白的好機會麼？  
雖然到最後也沒有告白。那都因為大叔突然的一叫，把還在自己肩膀的彰給叫走了。  
不過也幸好這一叫，把修二的理智都叫回來。  
彰並不是沒有留意修二的改變，有時像是為自己而變，有時卻不是的，彰覺得有時修二比他還難明白。  
拿著剛才大叔大叫的原因－－忘了買煮食用的重要食材雞蛋。明明修二不是第一次來自己家作客，卻偏偏要自己去買，真過份呢！  
「小彰生氣哦！」  
自言自語的在街道上，時間還很早的，所以商店都沒有全部關門，在離開商店街時，在街角裡傳來鈴聲。  
「是貓的嗎？不，搞不好其實是狗呀。」自嘲的說著這樣的話，然後看著到出現的是推著放滿書的書店大叔，彰差點倒下。  
「哦？你回來呀？」老伯還是濃妝的。  
「小彰現在沒有錢買耶～」好幾次被迫買了些很貴的書，結果讓自己被老爸叫了去訓話的，很可憐哦！  
但聽到這句的店老頭並沒有離開，但卻笑著的推了一包紙袋過來。  
「送給小彰的？」伸手接過袋。  
「戀愛中的小孩真是幸福得讓人妒忌呀。」  
彰看著那離開的背影，打開那袋書後，還是不明白店老頭為何會說這樣的話，以及送了一堆有關戀愛的書來。  
很莫名奇妙呀。  
帶著雞蛋和書回到家後，看著修二已經去了洗澡了。  
看著那堆修二帶回來的資料，彰想起回來第一天被爸爸帶回家時，和他談著未來要走的路。  
彰其實早就知道修二會以升大學為目標，但到底是那一個學系還沒有確定好。所以彰跟他爸爸說他會升大學，但那個學系還沒確定。  
然後爸爸沒有追問下去了。  
彰明白他的爸爸想給他完全的自由，但彰心裡卻想著要跟著修二。  
沒有原因的，只是跟著修二踏出每一步。  
修二洗好後，就看到彰在剛才自己坐著的地方看著那一堆資料，心想著彰是否也想在東京升學？  
「修二。」彰在嗅到那一陣香皂味後，就感覺到修二出來了。  
「東西買好了嗎？」  
「別小看小彰呀！」整個頭爬在桌上，手指一點點的推開那些資料。  
然後修二沒有理會彰，走往樓下把豆奶拿上來。  
「小彰想在東京讀大學。修二也是這樣想的嗎？」在回到二樓後就聽到彰用軟軟的聲音問著自己。  
「我還沒決定。」  
「不行呀，假如修二還沒決定的話，小彰也不能下決定的！」  
修二看著桌上那顆黃色的毛頭，笑著的走過來坐在彰身邊：「為何彰要跟著我？只是一體的話，就算是讀不同大學也一樣的。」  
「不一樣！總之我想跟著修二就對了……不然……」  
彰的眼睛閃爍著一種叫作寂寞的暗光。  
「我會失去走下去的動力的。」  
就像月亮永遠要太陽的光才用發亮，但彰卻要更多更多，彰要直接拉著修二，不要再夾雜著甚麼地球了！  
「太依賴我，小心討不到女朋友。」  
修二期待著彰會否決這件事，尤如給自己一個虛假的機會那樣。  
「不要，我只想跟著修二而已！」

修二每次回想起彰說的那句『不要，我只想跟著修二而已！』後，臉總是帶著笑容。  
心情好得不好，就連在課室裡充滿著要補課的怨念，也影響不了修二的好心情。  
這個倩況，彰足足看了一個多星期了，雖然不明白修二為何這樣，但彰也會跟著笑。  
活像笨蛋情侶一樣。  
就連身邊的同學也開始留意到，把他們比喻成夫妻的玩鬧。  
一開始，或許是反感，但過了幾天後就覺得沒甚麼，而且比喻成夫妻嘛，這不是很好嗎？修二這樣想，但卻覺得不好。  
這不是修二想得到的東西，真正想要的是那個活生生的人說著喜歡自己的話，然後站在身旁一起回家。  
「修二和草野常常一起的，很噁心哦。」同學開玩笑的作了個噁心的動作。  
「因為我們是夫妻呀！」能化解左右的說著玩笑，修二瞄向彰空下的坐位，想著那笨蛋是去了天台去吧。就像以前一樣，他和彰常常在天台和野豬講著改造計劃。  
補課間的休息，看著那個笨蛋回來的樣子，然後把一大堆書本放在修二的書桌上。  
「修二～這一題該怎麼辦？」軟得可憐的聲音，就像棉花糖又或者雲朵那樣的漂進修二的耳邊。  
看著認真學習的彰，說不出要彰放棄的話，只是耐心的講解著。  
「修二變得溫柔了，是因為彰吧。」在離開時，野豬來送行時說的。  
當時的自己回應著一個微笑。  
那彰呢？彰會知道嗎？  
「真不知世事的笨蛋。」還說甚麼夫妻的傻話，其實彰也許只是想找個依存的地方。  
「修二？」看著修二低聲的說著以為彰聽不到的話，雖然以前常常被說，但因為是修二，因為是現在的他，所以彰感到痛了。  
太陽是危險的，所以不能接近，不然會被燒傷。  
「來，是這題吧？你把假設的代數寫錯了。」突然用起遊戲時，虛假時的笑容。  
然後彰看著修二。  
難得平衡的世界突然出現破口，彰的血正從那裡流出去了。  
彰慢慢的意會到，他最重要的東西，被修二拿走了。

從那天起，修二在學校叫著的名字不再是彰。  
「草野，你的書又掉下來了！」  
從那天起，修二不在和自己睡在同一張床了。  
「我睡地上就行了，彰先睡吧。」  
從那一刻起，修二已經變得……不是彰的修二了。  
雖然修二還是那個溫柔的修二，但彰已經感受不到修二的溫柔了。  
「修二討厭彰了嗎？」  
夜半驚醒的彰，看著修二睡在地上，回想起剛才的夢。他的太陽又要離開了。  
拿開薄被走下床，躺在修二的一旁，看著修二的臉，彰忍著淚的：「小彰以後不再煩修二了。」  
縮在修二的身旁，貪戀著那一樣的香皂味。  
「所以不要討厭小彰。」  
所以彰要自己去生活，再次走到不動產的店裡，捧著一堆租屋資料回去。  
雖然被問到這次會不會像上一次那樣，只租了三天就沒再下去，彰不確定的回應著。也許在那之前，就被修二討厭了，那麼自己也沒有必要再留在那裡了。  
在下課後坐在天台上，計算著日期，大約會在開學後才可以搬走吧，彰看著天空。  
彰在知道自己最重要的東西失去後，就常常呆起來。野豬說他們是一體的，野豬說他們會一起的，野豬說的……都是假的。  
天空也藍得太平靜了。  
不知道呆了多久，然後聽到通往天台的門打開，彰以為是修二上來找他，緊忙收起那堆房產資料。但當他看清楚來的人是女生時，卻嘲笑著自己的無知。  
然後看著那女生給自己的粉紅色的信，就趕緊的離開。  
彰看著那封給自己的信：「小彰的心也快碎了，別再玩了嘛！」  
不然會碎得無法還原時，彰會受不了。

 

 

 

四

 

在黃昏的時候彰才回到修二的家，留在修二的房間裡，看著修二的東西。  
寂寞的注視著一切，手裡握著那封粉紅的信封。  
然後往窗外的大海看去。  
修二的爸爸拉著修二到廁所裡，把毛巾掛在修二的頭上。  
「彰怎麼了？變得這麼靜的，平常不是很吵鬧的麼？」習慣了在回家後聽到彰吵鬧的叫聲，是一種證明自己回到家了。  
修二看著自己的爸爸，回想起來彰的確是靜下來的，不像以往那樣。  
變得陌生了。  
因為整天的跟著他，所以誤以為以後就會一直的這樣下去，卻在無視感情的同時，也忽視了本來的彰。  
走出廁所時看到彰和浩二在打電玩，靜靜的走到房間裡本想去思考怎樣跟彰說話時，看到那個屬於彰的角落裡，看到一堆有關產業租住的東西，以及一封粉紅色的信封。  
很優雅的字體，一封寫給草野彰的信。原來笨蛋也有人喜歡的。  
修二從沒想到彰會有人喜歡。就算是未來，也會是彰去喜歡人，然後跟自己說他喜歡的人是怎樣怎樣的。  
心在作痛，隱隱的沉殿了。  
草野會被搶走的，然後看著彰和不認識的女生在一起，看著有人來和自己分享在彰的所有。  
修二看著那堆產業租住的單張，大約明白彰的行動。  
拿起房間裡掛著的外套，就不動聲色的往外走了。  
然後……  
「修二回來啦！」修二在沒有進門就聽到彰的聲音在門後傳來。  
還是笑得很笨的看著自己，完全不知道自己在背後做了甚麼。  
「來，這是給小彰的！」把手上的便利店袋交給小彰後，就一直的笑著往飯廳去了。笑得很美麗，但也笑得很詭異，眼底裡看著彰的動作，閃爍著計劃的眼光，修二的嘴角更扯開著。  
直到爸爸和浩二也準備回自己的房間後，修二和彰也回到房間裡時，修二提起外出時給彰買的食物，有過之前的經驗，所以修二這次只買了含酒精量少的飲料。  
「彰，我們一起升大學吧。」  
在沒有打開飲料前，修二這樣跟彰說。  
「那當然啦！小彰無論怎樣也要跟著修二的嗎？」  
「但我反而怕你會因為學業問題，升學不能。」  
修二喝了口手中的飲料，注視著彰那碰著罐邊的嘴唇。  
「小彰要努力的話，甚麼事也可以做到的！」然後喝掉了一大口一大口飲料。  
「那麼彰要不要我幫手？反正都住在一起。」計劃開始了。  
「幫手？」  
「補習呀，彰不明的話，可以問我。」誘惑著慢慢紅起臉的彰，修二把聲音壓低了點。  
「補習？」已經開始頭昏了。  
「嗯，所以呀，就不要搬出去了。」拿起一直收在書包裡的合約，那份中止租約合約，走到彰背後坐下拿起他的右手放上原子筆：「在這裡簽名吧。」  
「簽名？」  
彰在落筆的一剎那，修二提起笑容。  
「所以呀，彰要留在我看到的地方哦。」看著那位在簽名後倒在自己懷裡的彰，修二這樣說。  
抱起那顆金啡色的頭顱，一下下的吻著那髮絲，直到額頭前。  
「不然……」  
就在第二天，彰醒來時就在床上，看著修二睡在身旁，滿足的笑起來。  
完全忘記了昨夜的事，卻在看到床角一張合約和信時，臉微微的青起來。  
「你昨天把全部都告訴我了。」等到修二醒來時，就聽到這樣的話。  
「合約是你說不想搬然後拿出來簽，信是你喝了東西後抽出來。」  
因為難得修二會買錯東西害彰喝醉了，這是修二說的，而彰也相信。  
「那修二，昨天有個女生拿著這封信……」  
「彰很高興？」  
「不是啦！我……我沒……」  
「那麼現在比較重要的，是在升學這方面。」  
然後成功地阻止彰交往的念頭。總算沒有白費自己跑了一次不動產公司那邊跟人說不要再租房間給彰。  
「那麼一起去學校吧！」  
「嗯。」以為修二回復到以往的修二，彰投以微笑。  
所以彰想著，被修二拿走的東西，就暫時放在修二那裡吧。  
就算那時一個非常重的東西也好。

其實彰真的很好騙的。

 

 

這次到修二收到粉紅色的信了。  
近來女生們都用粉紅色來告白的嗎？看著那可愛的字體，雖然想像到是怎樣可愛的女生，但修二的臉還是往彰的書桌裡去。  
這邊的彰更可愛呢！  
「修二收到情書呀！」  
彰看著修二手中的信封，一副悶氣的樣子盯著，想把信給搶去咬掉的樣子。  
酸味在口裡擴散到心裡。  
「彰……」修二看著彰這模樣，真的滿想逗他的。但不忍心。  
已經差點兒讓他離開了，所以無論如何也不要再發生甚麼讓他離開的事情。  
當著他面前，把粉紅色的信封丟進垃圾箱裡。  
「很可惜呢！」但臉上滿是那為告白的女孩無奈以及因為修二而開心。  
至少在現在這個時候，可以把彰留在身邊就好了。  
桐谷修二，高三班級裡的人氣者，最喜愛的時刻是每天和彰走在相同的道路來往學校。  
然後修二在某一天放學時，就在繞過海邊時看到一棵柳樹。  
充滿懷念的柳樹，再次重逢的遇見。修二興奮的拉著彰走往樹前，輕輕的觸模那樹身。  
「這棵樹和修二以前常去看的樹很像！」  
彰常常在上學時，看到修二在一個柳樹前，像變身般由寂寞的修二變成會發光的人氣修二。彰也試過學著修二那樣模著樹身，但卻不能變身。  
「很懷念呢。不過現在的我不需要他了。」給了彰一個完美的笑容。  
因為現在的修二有一個叫做草野彰的笨蛋。  
和爸爸說的朋友關係不同，和身邊的同學關係不同……  
每天晚上懷著不一樣的心情，看著眼前人睡著，不能碰。  
「彰。」只能喊著名字的心情，碰著他沉入夢中。

「修二。」  
光線經窗戶進入房間裡，讓剛清醒的彰一睜開眼睛就看到修二完美的臉。  
平時修二總是首先起床的，彰想大約昨天修二遇到那棵柳樹後，興奮得有點失眠吧？小彰完全想不到其他原因。  
修二真的很好看。彰看著修二的五官，露出不同於平時的溫柔笑容，想著合上眼睛靜心的等待著修二醒來，然後聽著修二叫自己起床時的聲音。就在不知道有沒有未來的時候，好好的享受著修二的溫柔。月亮是永遠需要太陽的。  
所以在彰合上眼睛後過了一段不短的時間，修二才有醒來的意思。  
「早安呀，小彰。」然後修二慣例的在早上親吻彰的髮絲。  
『咦？』  
「謝謝你，原來你留意了我這麼久我也不知道。」拿起那軟軟的貼在彰臉上的髮尾，然後向後撥去。柳樹的祕密除了野豬之外，修二想著不會有人知道，所以當昨天聽到彰說著那顆柳樹很像以前看到時候，修二才感覺到彰其實一直站在自己身後看著自己。  
「怎麼辦……」聲音變得吵啞。  
「好像突然變得……」  
彰不敢動，只希望細心聽到修二平時沒有說出來的話。  
「更喜歡你了。」  
呼吸聲突然停止。  
世界像是沉寂了一樣，只剩下窗外的海水拍打的聲音。  
「真的？」  
不是修二的聲音，來自本應合上眼睛睡得甘甜的人。  
修二曾想過很多理由想著被彰知道時的情形，但當真的被彰知道了的時候，卻遠遠沒有預料中的驚訝。  
平靜的看著那清晰的眼睛對上自己，都被知道了，反駁不是，否認也不是的，那就只好承認了。  
「是的。」  
簡單的一句話，難得維持著的友情關係破裂起來。  
破裂、倒塌、粉碎、直至歸於平靜。  
然後死心。  
然後將會看著彰走出自己的生活。  
然後彰會消失於自己的眼底裡……就連見面也不能的……  
「修二……」  
說話的人一反常態的只是睜著眼睛看著自己，臉容與其說驚訝，不如說是呆滯了一點的只是看著修二。  
修二停留在彰髮上的手，慢慢的順著彰的髮絲移動，一下一下的撫摸。自己將會再也沒法去碰觸眼前人，再也不會有機會有說有笑的了，再也不會有彰撲去自己的情境了。  
對，就像現在那樣彰撲去抱著修二的情境不會再出……現……  
思維裡驚覺的修二，突然發現自己被彰抓著衣服，伏在頸前的。  
「彰？」  
這到底是甚麼情況了？看著彰抬起頭，眼裡閃著光彩的對著自己笑，臉上染滿紅彩。  
「我也很喜歡修二！」  
等等，這傢伙是不是誤會了？  
「我指的不是這種……！」話還沒說完，眼前的笨蛋就把頭靠近來……  
第二次的接吻，和上次一樣，都是彰主動的湊過來。  
「小彰的這裡呀。」彰指著自己的胸口「被修二拿走了，所以請修二好好保存著小彰的心。」  
所以我們就交往吧。

結果輕易到的讓修二以為自己在發夢。  
看著彰在眼前活動的情景真美好，特別是在剛剛才告白完之後。  
嘴角都沾著牛奶的，看著彰穿好校服走過來。  
浩二看著自己的哥哥，難得的出現一副白痴樣盯著彰，到底在那個房間裡發生了甚麼事，把彰的性格複製到修二身上。  
不敢想像。  
所以說，奇怪早上就這樣的很詭異的結束了。  
但所謂的結束只是指浩二弟弟眼中的結束，看著自己哥哥被彰拉著去學校時，兩度在家門前連人帶車的倒下，一大早上看到這麼有人性的哥哥真是美好了。  
或許只有彰才能制得住自己哥哥的話，假如彰哥是女的話，就可以當成大嫂的娶回來了。但要哥哥喜歡上彰哥的話，有點困難呢。  
帶著奇怪思想的浩二，其實完全不知道，要自己哥哥愛上彰的事情，根本就很容易的發生。正因為這樣，修二在不知第幾次跌倒後才成功回到學校，直至這一刻，還是存在著發夢的感覺。  
彰看著修二在踏入教室那刻，換上了一副笑容。  
在聽到修二的告白那刻，彰的內心被撲通的溫熱起來，擴散到全身的麻痺－－興奮的心情滿滿的盛載著。  
沒有多思慮過事情的只憑直覺回應著修二，這是彰的方式。  
但看著修二這樣的舉動，原本興奮的心情慢慢消逝的，就連嘴角的笑容也開始維持不住。  
帶動著不安的心情，表明心事的兩人開始搖擺不定。  
然而修二卻沒有留意到彰的舉動，想著假如和彰交往的話，首先最重要的是在每夜睡覺時，該以甚麼心情去對待，以及打後的日子裡，如何保護彰不受傷害。  
至少這是現在的修二想到的事情。  
桌面上放著的數學書裡，看到的就一大堆彰、彰、彰和彰的字詞。  
修二之所以可以成為八面玲瓏的人，全都因為他腦裡早就想好了該和甚麼人以甚麼方式打交道。雖然離開隅高後，他就因為視線都往彰方向的關係而令這種思考下降，但還是同學老師大家的訴說對象來看，修二自認他的機能還很完美。  
因此相對地，在解構和彰未來生活後，修二可用盡腦汁的去妄想著。對，是妄想。在現在修二的腦海裡佔八成是和彰未來在一起後，被撲來感受彰的體溫、氣味的景象，只有兩成是正經事。  
由此推斷，笨蛋的因素是可以傳染的。  
亦因此，修二用了一個早上時間去決定交往是真實的時候，才發現彰生著悶氣的，並要以比往常更多的哄騙方法才使這傢伙心情好起來之後，直到現在還在和腦海裡的畫面決鬥。  
自己的戀愛之路還真是難走。  
「修二是不是不喜歡我？」  
好了，在終於把腦海裡的東西給好好整理一番後，卻在回家的路上聽到彰這樣的說。  
雖然由告白直到現在只是幾行字的組成，但就在修二的心中卻經歷了一個身心疲累但又滿懷希望的一天，至少在這句話出現之前。  
「但是我不是告白了嗎？」  
戀愛中誰先付出就是輸家，修二早就有著被吃得死死的準備了。  
「但修二除了早上很溫柔的摸小彰的頭髮後，就甚麼也沒有了！」  
那麼小彰要怎樣的對待呀？修二直接聯想到某英文字母的激烈動詞。  
果然是正常的高中三年級學生。  
只是沒有說出口甚麼，為了自己著想還是先要彰好好了解自己的心情，所以修二也開始慢慢回復起正經的表情，然後露出一個溫柔的笑容看著彰。  
「彰甚麼也不要想了，我們會像以前的一樣，只要彰相信我，雖然我的戀愛經驗不足，但就算和彰在一起就很快樂了。」  
天空染出黃昏的色彩，在兩架單車的長長影子下，修二伸手撫上彰的額頭。  
「可以令我有勇氣這樣決定，就只因為我喜歡你呀。」  
因為有勇氣說出真心話，在一直偽裝著自己生活的修二真實地說出來，全都因為喜歡。  
溫和的海旁，拍打著白色的浪濤。  
「修二……」  
所以就這樣作為戀人的交往吧。

 

高三的那年秋天後，和彰開始交往的日子裡，成功地捱到畢業，亦成功的和彰一起到東京念大學。  
辛苦的路，只因為和彰一起走，才感到幸福，雖然在畢業前為彰補習才是最辛苦最要死的事情，但都到了大學了，這點小事何足掛齒？  
在選考大學的公布版前，看著彰拿著準考證在查看一番後，高興的不管現場環境的抱著修二跳，修二無奈的笑著。  
這傢伙真的可以念完大學去當社長嗎？  
曾聽過彰說他爸爸為了家人而離家出走，亦因為家人而走回頭路去承繼家業當社長。所以彰說，也許在以後，背負著很多東西而要走上和爸爸同一條路時，但他說他有修二，就如和爸爸一樣有媽媽有自己的陪伴得到勇氣的往前走，所以他離不開修二了。  
不論別人眼裡是怎樣看也好，反正已經離不開了。  
彰曾想過，就因為在書店裡的見面時，從那時開始，自己的心就丟在那裡，丟在那個向自己露出笑容的人身上。  
「修二，我的心你有好好的保存嗎？」在對海的房間裡彰從背後抱著修二，撒嬌的向修二問著。  
過去的一年多，雖然和一般的高中男生一樣生活著、一樣的學習，但卻得到不一樣的，屬於自己一個人的戀人。  
「都保存在這裡了。」看著修二指著自己的胸口時，彰充滿幸福的笑著。  
就算大家在背後指指點點的也好，被別人取笑也好，也都沒關係了。  
只要在身邊就好了。  
離開了爸爸和浩二，離開了那個海邊的小鎮，再次踏回前往東京的路，修二不再是虛偽的修二，雖然還是帶著八面玲瓏的和周遭的人交往，但只要彰在身邊，他就願意脫下那虛偽的面具。  
所以在開學的第一天，在大叔家出發，和彰乘坐電車及地下鐵的前往學校，小小的得到了作為戀人間的幸福時，修二臉上帶著令人感到溫暖的微笑。

 

 

第一部完  
－－番外篇－－  
彰說在前往東京前，要和修二去一趟泡溫泉來慶祝他們一起成功的考上大學。  
「溫泉嗎？」腦裡很自然的想到和彰一起在溫泉裡……甚麼也沒穿的彰……  
雖然平時彰常常會在他洗澡時衝進來要一起擦背，順便訓練著修二作為男人的忍耐力，但是溫泉水裡的話……催化效果只會以倍數增加。  
「那就去吧。」爸爸的聲音及時拉著修二快要飛走的理智，回到正在吃飯的修二身上。  
浩二看著自己的哥哥，和以前比起來好像多了一點……痴心？就像那些老頭看到高中女生時目光隨著移動然後腦中不知產生了多少難以啟齒的畫面。而他哥哥現在就是這樣的情況，跟著彰哥的……哥哥喜歡上彰哥？  
為自己的新發現感到驚訝，還以為他哥會愛上彰哥是一個沒可能的事情，世事真是難料。就這樣浩二弟弟用著比實際年紀更成熟的思維探討著這件事情。  
「那浩二呢？你不是要和彰打電玩的嗎？彰都快要去東京了，那麼就沒時間玩了吧。」修二哥哥希望藉弟弟來逃過這次理性大考驗。  
但是浩二弟弟看著哥哥一眼後，了然的笑起來：「沒關係，你們兩人就快快樂樂的玩吧。」  
修二在本身因素不能拒絕彰，再加上沒有外來的阻擋下，就這樣的幾天後被彰拉著出發前往溫泉旅館去了。  
因為喜歡，才在親吻過後，就不敢再有進一步的行動，所以在看到彰換上一套浴衣時，修二稍微呆了眼的。  
不敢有進一步行動的原因除了怕嚇跑了彰之外，還有彰那不知那裡來的柔道空手道功夫，假如他反抗起來的話，只好為小命祈禱了。  
當然，結果是看到彰亂穿浴衣弄得像色情古代劇的撩人裝扮後痛苦地親手把這一幕收拾好更正成一般浴衣照，然後在溫泉區裡看著正好泡在自己前面不足半米的距離裡的彰和黃色小鴨鴨嬉戲的情景卻只能努力把下身反應回歸到無。  
雖然只是用了一段簡單的文字說明修二現況，不過試想像一下：現在在一個荒島裡，有一堆可愛的火雞表示了可以讓你吃掉自己，但你卻怕吃了一個火雞，其他火雞就會嚇怕了逃走，而你肚子已餓得死死的，每天只能去吃雞蛋過活。  
當你理解到的時候，就是你明白修二心情的時候了。  
稍稍的吃了華麗的溫泉懷石料理後，拉著小彰回房。旅館裡的大堂共餐時，有一群上班一族的女性坐過來要他們一起喝酒，雖然一直解釋自己未成年，但卻逗得那些女性更開心的，最後修二自己小小的回應了一杯後，就笑著的拉著彰走出去了。  
留下一班女人在嘆氣就這樣放走了兩位美少年，回頭看著大堂裡滿是老頭子和死小孩，難得的美少年呀，青春真是可貴。  
「修二。」  
修二回頭看著被自己拉著的彰，一個熟悉的吻，柔軟的唇覆上。  
然後很快的離開後，就出現彰一付裝生氣的臉：「修二是我的！」  
修二笑著的看著這樣的彰，帶點無奈的伸手拉著彰的頭向前。  
唇瓣柔軟的接觸，甜蜜的味道自唇間傳來，舌頭小小的移動著的往彰那邊去，由輕輕的一吻到咬吮著彰的下唇。  
靈活的小舌頭也藉此來到彰的地方，捲著彰的舌頭扭動著，迫使著彰逃避的展開了一場在狹小空間的追逐戰，也由此讓修二嘗遍整個角落，如舌下如齒間。  
垂液已經分不開的混和一起，在彰快要透不過氣時，修二才放鬆手，讓彰滑下自己的懷裡，唇間分離時拉出一絲水絲，在月夜下閃著銀光。  
修二伸出舌尖舔走那水絲時順勢再偷一個吻，才滿意的看著伏在自己肩膀上的彰臉紅的喘著氣。  
「修二很大膽耶！」  
真正大膽的事還沒做。  
但不能太急進，在沒成年之前，修二希望盡量保持這種關係。  
由此得知，修二雖然玩樂遊戲，但還是一位成績優異道德品行良好的男子漢！  
雖然身高上輸給了戀人。

 

  
第二部

五

 

  
在大叔的屋裡，喝著大叔親自製作的豆奶，吃著大叔親自烹煮的豆製品。  
但彰的心情一直放在眼前莫名奇妙的粉紅色信封，從沒離開過。  
第一次見到粉紅色信封是一位女生給他的，最後由修二代為拒絕，第二次見到粉紅色信封是修二的桌上，修二確定是情書後，就一句學業為重而拒絕，這次是第三次。  
但是為何修二拒絕了那位女生的交往？還在學習期時，修二卻和他交往了……不是說以學業為重嗎？  
彰搖搖頭的阻止自己再想下去，繼續盯著那封粉紅色的信封，希望可以用意念看穿這封信是交給誰的。  
在窗外，陽光經白色的布簾穿射到房內，剛離開了的春天，似乎希望不著痕跡的把夏天推進來，在大家也沒留意下，夏季來了。  
已經升上大學的彰和修二回到原來的城市，意外巧合地在長輩們給予的意見裡一致的選出了的大學，離大叔的家滿近，只是三四個車站就到了。所以他們在離開一年多之後，再次回到這個城市，回到這個熟悉的房間。  
依舊地，兩人在同一房間、同一張床裡。依舊地，兩人每天一起上學，前往相同學科的教室去。依舊地，兩人一起學習、吃飯。  
彰還是那個活潑的彰，修二還是那個被大家圍在中心的修二，關係就像從沒變過一樣。  
這裡有著以前一些高二時的舊同學，還有不同學系的野豬和真理子……雖然很少碰面。  
每天的每天，彰也會坐在修二旁，修二也永遠只會坐在彰那裡，就算修二被大家圍燒著談話也好，但稍稍留意，修二的眼睛還是常常往彰那裡看，而彰也會在耍笨時，靠在修二旁對著他微笑。  
也許看習慣了，同學系的大家也沒怎樣去留意這樣奇怪的組合。  
喜歡修二的就是喜歡修二的，無視彰的還是無視著彰的。  
只是近來，有點奇怪。  
開始有些女生接近彰。  
問著彰很多奇怪的東西，像是問彰喜歡喝甚麼東西，在回答是豆奶後，就發出一陣興奮的尖叫聲，然後摸著彰的臉。  
雖然及時被修二以去買鯛魚燒的理由而被救走了。  
但經過幾次類似的情況發生後，彰今天被其中一個女生搪塞了一封粉紅色的信封，就是現在小桌上的那封了。  
把最後一口豆奶都喝進肚子了，把身體給填好能量源再接受挑戰，是彰的習慣。  
小心的把背後貼紙給拉開，然後拿出內裡的信紙，為免這封信是給修二的，所以彰很小心的打開，以便等會放回去後當成沒打開過的樣子。  
慢慢的打開，彰看了同樣的粉紅色的紙張裡，秀麗的一行字，然後很沒儀態的把信丟開逃到角落裡。雖然彰的行動一向是很誇張。  
假如，裡頭寫的是向修二告白的字，彰很相信修二會好好的處理的。又假如，這是一封給彰自己的情信，那彰自己一定會用有了戀人但非常感謝對方心意的溫柔去拒絕。  
但現在，信裡寫的兩邊都不是。  
『草野君和桐谷君在交往嗎？』  
難道是喜歡修二的女生發現了？  
怎麼辦？會被殺嗎？還是說為了在他手上搶回桐谷君而偷偷的把修二拐了？那麼桐谷君會救修二嗎？不對耶，修二不就是桐谷君了麼？那誰來救桐谷君和修二？  
然後在彰在陷入想像空間時，剛回來的修二正打開門看到躲在一角抱著頭的彰。  
一直以來都帶著貓類生物影子的彰，這次要變成松鼠嗎？  
笑著的走到房中央，看到一封打開的粉紅色的信……又是粉紅色嗎？拿上手看時，修二小小的驚訝起來，再往房間角落裡的彰看。  
「彰。」  
彰抬頭看著修二：「桐谷君……」  
桐谷君？這笨蛋在說甚麼？不曾聽過彰這樣叫自己，修二有點冒汗的想著彰的白痴又升一級了？  
但看著這樣的彰滿好逗的樣子，修二坐在彰的身旁，很溫柔的摸著彰的髮絲。  
「看了信？」  
彰點頭。  
「你不是很想告訴大家我們在交往的嗎？」  
彰在交往後，就一直想讓大家知道他和修二是在交往的，修二是自己所以不想被大家碰被大家看。但和修二相處這麼久，卻還沒有怎樣行動過。  
「想！但是……」  
但是？一向給他活潑感覺的彰，其實很怕寂寞吧。在大叔那裡聽說到彰總是買滿雜誌和CD，晚上一個人留在家裡就這樣的過著日子。對比修二，彰寂寞得讓人可憐，但從來不曾跟人說過，很早的吃完晚飯，和要早起工作的大叔說晚安後就一個人在房裡。  
和家裡總是有浩二和爸爸的修二不同，所以修二選擇用盡方法的和大家一起，而彰就只能繼續一個人的被討厭著。  
因為彰不明白到底為甚麼要跟大家在一起，在和修二在書店四目相投之前。  
「假如跟大家說修二是和小彰在交往的話，大家會用很奇怪的眼光對待修二，修二會很困擾吧。看到修二不開心的話，小彰的心會很痛，所以我不要看到修二難過的樣子。」  
頭往身旁的修二靠去，平日總是掛在臉上的笑容不再，這樣的彰讓修二感到氣憤，生氣著讓彰露出這樣表情的自己。  
彰是適合笑容的人，修二喜歡看到彰笑著的樣子。  
「沒關係了，我不會感到困擾的，只要彰讓我保護你就行了，所以彰就做彰覺得正確的事吧。」  
把彰的頭更靠向自己，感到肩膀上的髮絲和溫暖的氣息，修二笑著。  
「小彰也是一個男子漢呀！所以彰也要保護修二！」  
非常安心的感覺，屬於戀人間的溫暖充斥著整個房間，彰想假如可以的話，時間永遠停留下來的話多好。  
「我會保護彰，而彰也要好好的保護我。」  
屬於戀人間的承諾。  
「咦？這兩隻睡著了？」  
大叔打開房門時，看到修二與彰坐在房的一角，笑著都要成年了，還像個小孩的睡在一起。  
但整間房充滿詭異的粉紅色，害大叔始終沒法踏進房門半步。  
「難道發生了一些我不知道的事？」  
微妙的看著他們互相靠得沒空隙的坐姿，大叔笑著的關上門離開。

 

「你們想怎樣？」  
永遠是奇怪的事情發生地方－－學校天台。  
就在頂著青空的大樓天台上，修二和彰等著的女生們正用著期待的表情，盯著眼前的兩人。  
盯得兩人也覺得寒冷起來，但是卻想著不能就這樣輸給女生的再一次用著剛才的口吻：「你們到底想怎樣了？」  
兩人站得很近，身後卻是緊握在一起的雙手。  
本來以彰的性格來說，對於這類事情大多以裝傻完結的時候，卻被修二說服前往。  
「彰，我們就去吧。」不是一個人，而是兩個人。  
向來不曾付出真心的對待別人，卻希望他和彰的一切是真實的，讓修二有著想面對一切的決心是因為和彰在一起而得到的勇氣所賜。沒法再在彰身邊露出虛偽的笑容，那就坦然吧。所以決定握著身邊人的手，一起走上天台。  
信任著修二的彰，帶著自信的笑容站在修二旁。  
「所以說，你們在交往吧。」  
六個女生中，看起來是頭目的金髮女高個子，往前走了一步，增加說話時的氣勢。  
「你們在說笑吧。」修二壞壞的笑著說，身後的手握得更緊。  
然後趁還沒在女生的話裡清醒過來的彰去理解這句話時，把身後的雙手拉到女生的眼前。  
「這樣還不夠明顯嗎？」非常的理解彰還沒有清醒時，就把拉著彰的手放在自己嘴前輕吻著。  
一陣的靜止，女生們沒有出聲的只是看著眼前的女人，修二則靜觀其變。  
廣大的青空沒半時白雲，但也看不見太陽，坦承表現著一切。  
「呃？？！！！AKIRA SHOCK！！！！修二！」在某雙一直呆看的笨蛋覺然的清醒後，靜寂才被劃出一個缺口。  
修二感到握著的手正想離開，但修二才不想把這個可愛的時刻流走，所以不願放手。看著紅著臉的彰想要放手的樣子，修二溫柔的微笑著。不同人前的，女生們第一次看到的微笑。  
不，也許看過了，但因為對象是彰，所以才會不曾留意到笑容背後的意思是甚麼。  
「你們真的在交往？」像要再一次確認般，女生們的嘴角在抽動著。  
修二第一次感到討厭別人的。就算是多糟的人，修二總是可以和諧的相處，但面對這些女生，接近厭惡的討厭。  
「我們是交往又如何，這是我們兩個人的事，根本就不需要跟大家說明。」  
彰稍稍為這樣的修二嚇到，平時總是溫柔的修二原來也會生氣的，看著被緊握的手，可以看到這樣一面的修二，彰有點意外。  
「所以說……」  
女生奇怪的聲音讓彰轉頭正眼的看著她們。  
「你們真的在交往！！！」興奮的說話聲。  
等一會，這到底是發生甚麼事了？修二與彰不明所以的看著那六個興奮得要跳起來的女生。  
「你們是何時認識的？甚麼時候告白？還有你們接吻是甚……」追問般的走出來圍著他們女生正興奮著。  
「你們……」正想說話的修二，卻被彰拉向後。  
「你們夠了吧，我們只是在一起而已，不是甚麼稀奇古怪的東西！你們不能以作為人的角度來了解我們嗎？」  
總是笑著臉，站在修二身邊的笨蛋，認識彰只限於此的女生，看著這個有點陌生的彰。  
「生氣了？」  
自從和野豬分開後，除了離開修二那時候之外，彰不曾有過這麼正經的模樣。  
「當然生氣，假如現在你們站在我們的角度看的話，又如何？」  
女生們互相看了看，本來站在後點位置的啡色長髮的女生走出來，低下頭的說了一聲：「抱歉。」  
被女生這樣的道歉，彰的氣也都流走了。  
「彰，我們走吧。」  
修二拉著彰穿過女生中離開。  
『我也會保護修二的！』昨天的那句話，自修二的腦海裡出現。  
這傢伙是知道自己對女生沒法吧。明明自己也是這樣的，一聲道歉就被打敗了。  
算了，假如再有甚麼事，明天才解決吧。  
「走了？」頭目一樣的金髮高女生看著他們離開的身影。  
「被罵了……但是……」  
大家也沉思著。  
「好棒耶！」  
「對！難得看到草野君這樣子呢，草野君滿漂亮的吧！」  
「走在一起真好看。」  
其實某程度上，有些人的存在比起犯罪者而言更可怕。

 

第二天早上，一切也很平靜，修二與彰還是如往常的一起從家裡出發往電車車站去。  
在月台上，兩人肩並肩的走著，清早微涼的空氣侵佔人們單薄的衣服，添滿藍色的天空飛過一架飛機，宣示著今天一律和常的沒有改變。  
就在電車裡過了四個站後，彰還是和口裡的糖果戰鬥著，修二還是看著彰的微笑，這樣的兩人還是如常的引起早上上班的女士們注目，然後走出車相。  
對，就在一切還以為像往常的一樣時，修二壓根兒沒留意到身後的一個黑影。  
「所以修二假如想……野豬？」  
很久沒有從彰的口裡聽到野豬，在還沒理解到彰為何說起這名字時，眼睛早就依著彰的視線看去。  
小谷信子，一名讓修二差點忘記了本名，但卻存在著難得友情的可愛女生。  
「今天，要一起吃午飯嗎？」慢慢的說出話來，讓修二想起以前高中時，在改造計劃裡的事情。  
包括彰曾喜歡野豬。  
「嗯！好的！小彰一定會去的！」  
看著戀人一臉天真的回應著，真不知該怎麼辦的，只能順著多數的意見點著頭。修二回頭看著他們兩人走過的方向，今天也一切如常吧。不過在昨天的一鬧後，結局已經不能想像了，就連野豬來跟他們約好吃午飯也未確定是不是巧合，只能見機行事了。  
但卻真的甚麼事也沒發生過，回到學校後和平常那樣，修二還是人氣者的被人家圍著，彰還是在一旁的做著誇張動作，看似是如常的，只是不時留意到昨日那六個女生往他們看去。  
突然，修二好像再也沒辦法的想和彰一起離開這裡，甚麼優等生修二、甚麼人氣者修二，他也不想做了。對於從前，彰說要把野豬留在身邊，不讓別人看著她的感覺，修二突然明瞭似的，就像現在他對於彰的感覺一樣。  
「小彰，等會我們約了野豬在那裡？」在大家談著話的空檔裡，修二轉頭往身旁那個抱著書包在看雜誌的彰說。  
然後彰才突然記得剛才他們剛才根本沒有問野豬要在那裡集合的，回給修二一個傻笑後就拿起手提電話撥了出去。看著彰這樣的動作，修二笑著的想他自己剛剛也忘了問地點這麼重要的事情，難道自己真的被彰傳染了笨蛋細菌？也許真的被傳染了，修二的嘴角提起更大的笑容。  
假如一直這樣也不錯。  
在課堂裡等著中飯時，偷偷的瞄到彰的本子裡滿是東倒西歪的字和符號，雖然彰的字體很可愛，但實在是有點看不懂，看來只有彰自己才會知道自己在寫甚麼吧。  
修二在自己的本子邊畫了一個人物圖案，碰了碰彰示意他看過來。  
「修二才是笨蛋！」笑著收到如意料中彰的小小埋怨。  
把修二的本子搶去在上面的那個寫著「笨蛋彰」的小人圖旁畫了一個頭髮長了點的男生，然後在寫上「笨蛋修二」  
「剛好，這樣我們就是一對笨蛋了。」  
小小的在轉頭時在身邊的人耳邊吐出這句話，滿意地看著彰臉上染上一點粉紅色。

「所以說你們在交往，然後被一些女生發現了？」  
在校園一角的露天茶座裡，真理子的聲音清楚地表明現在修二和彰的關係。  
「是的。」只和野豬約好去吃午飯，但卻忘記野豬和真理子是一對很好的朋友，兩人一起出現也是理所當然的。本來有意和野豬談談有關他們的事，雖然和真理子有一段著類似交往的時間，不過修二現在以及未來要握在手邊的是彰，所以稍為忍心的把原本的意思說出來，希望善良的真理子可以明白到。  
真理子看著彰的臉，和第一次見面時一樣的漂亮，曾經把本是修二的便當送給彰吃，而看到彰異於別人那天真的一面，那是一種溫柔，讓真理子有過假如自己喜歡的人是彰的話就好了的想法。  
只是當她看到站在修二身邊的彰，被彰聽到他們不是朋友宣言的修二，和聽著彰的歌聲而露出無奈表情的修二，以及那個主動溫柔地替彰抹嘴的修二，那時的眼神，是她沒法觸及的領域。  
想到最初在書店裡被她碰到後，單純的露出笑容的漂亮男孩。  
野豬說過他們是一體的。  
「草野君還要不要紅豆團？」和第一次吃飯時看到的一樣，彰總是露出幸福的笑容。害真理子想連自己的那一份都讓出來換取這個笑容。  
「謝謝。」彰左手接著真理子給的紅豆團，右手還在拿著吃了一半，本是修二那一份的紅豆團。  
野豬吃著飯的看著他們的模樣，笑著的也把自己那份紅豆團讓出來。  
「彰很喜歡吃甜食呢。」  
聽到野豬這樣說，修二突然停下進食看著彰：「呃？難怪……」難怪接吻時總是有著很甜的味道。  
所以當大家開始回到最初的話題時，午飯早就吃完了。  
「沒事啦，只不過是一群鐘情苦戀的女生而已。」所以說難得看到兩個美少年戀上是一件天大的喜事，這種養眼的東西留給自己享用就好了，她們不會亂來的去宣揚出去的。  
所以沒事？  
經過真理子一番的解釋，彰還真的放下心頭大石般的如常往修二身上撲。  
下午的課只是一些普通的演講，修二把課堂筆記東西記下時看到本子裡的塗鴉，苦笑著自己幹嘛會做這些蠢事。  
算了，反正彰的字體很可愛。  
回家時本要去超級市場去買晚上的食材。走過果子店時，修二買了幾份甜點。  
「修二討厭吃甜的嗎？」雖然還在回家的路上，但彰手上已拿著一盒黑色的甜食點心。  
「也不是特別的討厭。」因為彰手上的甜點不是非常的甜，只是看著彰吃得一付幸福的樣子，不忍心去搶他的食物了。  
彰看著修二偷笑的樣子，實在想不到修二在想甚麼。  
「那麼……」拿起吃了一半的甜點給修二看「修二不吃嗎？」  
看著被吃了一半的黑色甜點，修二想也沒想的就吃掉，還順便用舌頭清理了一點彰手上的白色糕粉。  
「我的……」只是吃了一半呀。有點想哭的看著手上原本還有半個甜點的地方空下來。  
心思全都放在甜點上，讓修二覺得剛才的行動實在太普通了，下次要好好的舔乾淨才行。  
所以無奈的笑著，把還在哀悼著甜點的彰拉往電車站去。  
「修二，你心情不好嗎？」早就注意到修二心情上變動，但因為被吃掉了甜點，彰不樂的向修二說。  
但在電車上的兩人，還是看著窗外的風景。  
「彰……」看著敏感的戀人，修二不知怎樣開口，明明就表現得跟往常一樣，本以為不會被發覺。  
是說彰對自己的獨佔慾比以前喜歡野豬時少很多，所以修二在害怕。但這麼肉麻的東西，對不善表達真心意於人前，就算是彰也好，還是會害羞的。  
「彰對昨天的女生有甚麼意見？」不愧是修二！用這種方法，就不會伯肉麻了！修二自己是這樣想的。  
彰盯著修二的臉說：「修二在害羞呢～！」  
在某方面而言，彰的心思敏感得讓人驚訝。  
「彰很想和修二兩人一直在一起，彰討厭別人插進小彰和修二的中間。不過這樣的話，修二會因為認識不到朋友而煩惱吧，小彰知道獨佔這個修二，修二也不會開心的，那麼小彰就讓一步吧！」  
彰笑著的，極力把自己看起來更堅強些。  
「就讓小彰保護這樣的修二吧。」  
修二突然覺得彰其實很堅強，他的內心強大到可以包含任何人，而他－－桐谷修二，是彰心中作為最重要的而存在著。  
取笑著那個對自己沒信心的修二，所以看到彰這樣的裝作很強壯的樣子，修二有點感動。  
既然彰不強求獨位自己，那麼就換自己來吧。  
「這樣的話，那反過來我來獨佔你吧。」  
本以為可以反過來感動到彰，但卻意外換來彰的臉紅，修二滿意的笑著，這樣的彰是屬於自己的。  
就在電車裡，兩人握著手。  
所以沒關係的、沒關係的。  
只要是兩個人手牽手的走下去。  
堅定著身邊的人，不放手的走去未來就是無敵。  
所以在我保護你、你保護我的，我們會得幸福的。  
通往未來的道路上，就在地球上的某個角落裡。  
繼續擁吻。

 

 

 

番外篇－－子供時代

 

然後在不知多久之前的一天，彰還在修二家住時，曾在浩二的一次收拾雜物房時，得到修二小時候的相片。  
「修二小時候和浩二很像呢！都很可愛的！」  
「彰哥！」浩二小小的臉紅的反抗著。  
「不過原來修二以前這麼可愛的！」看著相薄裡，和浩二相似的臉容，彰兩頰紅紅的笑著。  
浩二看看彰，再想想自己的哥哥。  
『哥哥，彰哥小時候會不會很可愛的？』

任何人都經歷過小孩的階段。  
所以當修二打開大叔給的相薄時，他確信現在的草野一定是經過某個時空的運轉變質產生出來的……生物。  
不然那有可能由一個可愛的小女孩變成這麼一個笨的男生！  
對，是小女孩。  
因為相薄裡滿是一個桃子臉，大大的眼睛小巧的嘴巴，非常可愛的一個……女孩。  
滿臉迷團的看著大叔。  
「他呀，從小就很可愛了，很像洋娃娃吧。想起來他媽媽常常都會拿洋裝給他穿呢。」  
大叔完全一付羅莉控的想像著，修二暗想幸好你只是彰的大叔而已。  
所以修二在慶幸著的時候，打開相薄的下一頁後……立即變成剛才大叔那副羅莉控的模樣。  
「好可愛呀。」果然漂亮的人的子供時代，也是會令人閃亮的存在。  
但相對地，也很危險。  
非常感謝於草野本人的白痴，不然自己真的不知道可不可以在一起。  
然後聽著大叔說彰小時候滿常被男孩認錯是女生，直到初中時也是這樣子的，但也因為彰的笨，而至今天也不曾有戀愛的經驗。  
「那麼說他的初戀是自己？」下意識的自動略過彰喜歡過野豬這件事的，就確立自己是草野彰戀愛史上的第一個。  
是自己嗎？

「我把浴室洗好了！」彰穿著小背心短褲的走出客廳。  
但當彰看到修二拿著一本相薄正經八度的靜坐時，有一股寒氣在背後流過……  
想著是不是自己喝得冰豆奶喝多了，但又不捨得在這麼炎炎的夏日不喝冰豆奶。  
「彰？」修二把相薄合上後看著正想發呆的彰。  
「我捨不得冰豆奶。」  
呀？這笨蛋又在想到甚麼地方了？  
把彰拉到自己身旁坐下，讓彰很自然的往修二那裡抱去。  
「想甚麼了？」  
『呼～修二涼涼的～好舒服哦！』  
看著掛在自己身上的彰，看他沒有回應的，一付懶洋洋的樣子，修二無奈的笑著任由身上的人慢慢的滑下來。  
「睡著了？」  
輕輕的叫了一聲，知道彰睡著了後，修二把已經滑落到懷裡的人躺放在榻榻米上。  
走到廚房看到大叔睡前預備好的豆奶，修二拿起一旁幾個空玻璃瓶注入豆奶放進冰箱裡。  
連自己也笑著自己太過溺寵這笨蛋了，拿出收在櫃裡的薄被子出來，往自己和彰的身上蓋。  
第二天的早上，大叔很早的起床開始做豆腐時，經過客廳看到這兩個人……  
「感情真好。」看習慣了，也不像當初的那麼驚訝。

就在修二得到彰子供時代的照片後的一天，修二和彰回到近海的家裡去。  
就在彰被桐谷爸爸拉去了解自己可愛的兒子時，浩二發現自己哥哥錢包裡有一張很可愛的女孩子相片。  
「那個是彰來的。」  
浩二不敢相信的再看一看相照裡可愛的美少女、回想著彰哥的模樣，然後轉頭盯著正在收拾身物的哥哥。  
「哥哥，你很危險耶。」

 

 

  
六

 

 

「嗯……修二……」  
喘氣誘人得透不過氣，侵襲著操控理智的神經。  
幼滑的肌膚，已經不能自制的想陷進自己身體裡，不想被他人分享、碰觸、甚至觀望。據為己有的，獨佔著那奶味聲音，可愛的氣喘息和那滿是淚光的大眼睛。  
「嗄嗄……呀！」眼前因為自己手指的粗撫動作，而發出了尤如女生的高音叫聲。  
感覺到自己的在振奮著，濕熱的感覺及身理的衝動，加深了想進入眼前這位因自己加諸於下身興奮而露出臉紅、迷濛、無肋的人。  
「小彰……」充滿情慾的沙啞聲音自修二唇邊發出，當他意識到時……  
已經是睜開了眼睛看著和剛才截然不同的情景了。  
眼前人還是小彰，但已不是被欺負的表情，一付很安心的睡在自己懷裡，害修二有點感到罪惡感的面對那天真的睡臉。剛剛在夢裡狠狠的對他做著過份但卻在情侶間過於正常的行為，而自己的下身也很正常的正在反應真實感覺，隔著內褲和睡褲的緊貼在彰的腰……  
理性！理性在那裡了？理性呢？？？快回來呀！！！  
修二合上眼睛，努力的把心情給平靜下來，但不斷的傳來彰那沐浴香，天知道他的理性和人性正在爭辯著的。  
桐谷修二人生第一次作發同性間的春夢對象就是眼前這個男生，這件事早在前一年就知道了，結果之後每個月也總有三四晚這樣。開始時還滿常夢到，但慢慢的在習慣和彰一起洗澡一起睡覺後，就減少發生了。  
雖然說著獨佔他的宣言，但又怕進展太快會嚇跑眼前人，始終一開始就沒有把握的愛情，奇蹟地相戀，修二相當的明白本身不是同性戀的他和彰可以碰巧喜歡上對方的可能性微乎其微。所以只希望一步步的在不驚動他、在他不留意時，讓他更習慣自己的存在。  
小心的行事本來就是修二的本性。  
小心的程度到已經到達把過程理解、人體結構、相當重要的前列線位置也做好了資料了。  
「好像變瘦了……」  
環抱著彰時明顯的沒有那種舒服的肌肉手感，要收緊手肩才可以緊貼到彰的身體。  
「是因為念書的關係嗎？」  
自言自語的使力抱著彰，因為要趕上自己的步伐，所以修二知道彰一直在努力學習著，連一直練習的空手道柔道也不再進行的，來換取站在自己身邊的位置。  
「彰……」親吻著他的額頭，已經慢慢平伏的身體緊貼在彰身上，沒有隙縫的零距離意外地令修二安心的產生睡意。  
其實戀愛也不過是一種可以安心地把內心赤裸於對方面前的一種感情。  
爸爸那任由媽媽常年不在家的信任，也不過是戀愛的一部份，自己對於彰那安心的感覺，亦是戀愛的一部份。這些都不是屬於身理上的戀愛。  
雖然，在第二天早上，修二在彰還沒醒來時，就趕緊把內褲洗乾淨。  
年少的衝動就是青春了。修二無奈的想。

修二一直為身高的問題在苦惱著，因為他覺得每每抬頭才能吻到彰，明明主導權是在他手上的，但就因為身高的關係，就連畫面也跟著扣分了。  
所以自第二章裡，修二在那個奇怪可惡求天求地不要發生的夢出現後，就開始努力的灌牛奶了。至少應為彰的身高是因為豆奶的話，他深信牛奶就一定可以有兩倍效果。  
雖然身高是長高了點，但還是沒有和彰平頭，差一點呢。  
而且彰這笨蛋，雖然有著非常男性化的外表，但近來卻越來越可愛的。修二不是說彰以前不可愛，因為在他眼裡，彰由始至終也沒變過，而為何修二知道彰越來越可愛的原因其實是那六個女生告訴他的。  
假如大家沒有記錯的話，就是上次那六個代表著大家心聲去質問過修二與彰二人的女生。在那件事之後，莫名其妙地修二和那六個女生出現奇怪的關係。  
「草野君變可愛了！」以免大家混亂，就先叫金髮高個子女生叫大頭目吧。而這句話就是大頭目的說話。  
「呃？」彰何時也很可愛的吧。修二往在他旁邊看著雜誌學習圖中女生手指動作的彰看去。  
「不覺得他很像藝人嗎？」  
「呀？」藝人？說起來上次跟彰一起替教授拿演講去明治大學時，彰曾被一個差不多高但很像狗的男生從後熊抱著。而修二自己還在腦部未分析出任何反應動作前，身體就自動的給那傢伙狠狠的打了幾拳了。接著收到一個很水汪汪的淚眼看著自己……雖然那傢伙的臉很好看，但這麼一個大男生這樣看著自己，實在有點噁心。還一邊的叫著甚麼P不理他甚麼P不要跟別的男人走。  
明明一個名牌大學為何出了這麼一個笨蛋學生的？修二邊想邊阻止彰去安慰那個大男生。  
等那個大男生抹乾眼淚後卻指著自己說甚麼龜甚麼的不要搶他的P甚麼的，總之混亂至極！到後來他才知道認錯了人，還表示說根本不是這裡的學生，他只是來這裡要接一個很可愛的人去吃烤肉，最後露出一個很大的笑容道歉兼請吃烤肉說要介紹給他朋友知道世界上有這麼一個相似的人存在。  
彰很明顯的被勾上了魚餌了，但修二想到剛才他的動作，就頂著井字紋理在額頭上去拒絕那個看起來很笨的男生。  
修二回家後去買了本有關電視節目的雜誌，才記得那個男生原來是偶像，而他說的那個很像彰的人也是偶像。那個人很漂亮，但修二不覺得他們那裡相似，除了一樣漂亮之外。修二回頭看著正在吃布甸的彰。  
還是他的彰比較可愛。  
「所以不知道會不會有人開始留意到草野君了？」  
「嗯！」危險！這是一件非常危險的事，修二君很相信他的彰，但其他人就很難說了。  
突然回想到那個好像很笨的大男生抱著彰的情景，井字紋再次出現在修二額頭上。  
從今天起要更看緊彰才行，好好的實行獨佔他的宣言。

然而修二是知道世界上會有幾個相似的人。就像修二已經知道有兩個人很像他和彰的了，但是卻意想不到地碰到一位真的和彰長得很相似的人。  
就在早上的時候，修二往常的在彰清洗時去把放在門口的牛奶拿進屋，就看到一個黑衣著便服的男生走過。  
亦是一個和彰很像的人。  
稍為驚訝的看著他離開的黑色身影，然後修二把牛奶拿回屋內，和剛好出來的彰碰面。盯著彰的樣子，修二心想只是樣貌長得相似而已。  
所以修二沒有把這件事告訴給彰，就如常的在吃完早飯後就依照課堂時間和彰上學了，只是彰在離開前，在書架上帶走了幾本書塞進背包裡。  
如果說彰是代表橙色和黃色的話，那麼和彰很像的那位藝人就是白色和粉紅色的存在了，而剛剛遇到的那位和彰相似的人則是黑色和紅色。所以修二這樣想，就算世上有一堆像彰的人也好，屬於他的就只有彰一個而已。  
就只有那個陪他走這條路的彰，和他一起見證野豬的改變的彰，用真心來改變他的彰，就只有這麼的一個獨一無二。  
也因為如此，小組式課堂完結後，修二被教授叫來幫手去把某間大學的教材帶來，本想跟彰說一起去卻被拒絕的說這天有事要做。用著很多方法去問著彰所謂的有事做的意思，換來的只有臉紅和傻笑，最後那笨蛋還一臉很高興修二是這麼著緊他這麼關心他的表情用那怪力施展音速的離開了修二的視線範圍內。  
『草野君變可愛了！』突然在修二腦海裡出現這句話。  
難……難道自己的愛表現不足？想起以前在野豬改造計劃時那個被忽視時的悶葫蘆樣子。  
假如現在於動畫日劇漫畫裡的話，我們可以看到修二頭上或者旁白出現「我沒資格把彰娶回家了……」這些內容出現。  
這天的天氣異常地熱，令人驚訝於會否被蒸發的可能性。  
而我們的修二在外表及行為毫無改變的情況下，內心翻天覆地的為彰痛哭著。  
理所當然地，不在修二身邊的彰沒有看到，所以才可以這麼輕鬆的在商店街裡逛著，四處看四處吃的抱著一堆食物和雜誌，雖然看樣子彰是很自在，但若果口中沒有那些「修二穿的話一定很好看」、「那個人和修二很像」、「修二很喜歡吃這個呢」的話，彰看起來會更可愛，而不是一個離開丈夫想撒嬌又不知往誰下手的心中只想著枕邊人的少婦……少年！而所謂的丈夫和想撒嬌的對象以及枕邊人是同一個人。  
所以心中滿心是修二修二的時候，彰在街角的轉角位、快到書店的時候和一個差不多高度的人碰倒。  
「「痛……好痛……」」  
兩把相同的聲線在同樣倒在地上的兩個人發出。  
然後時間好像在聲音發出後停頓過一下的樣子，不再發出聲音的二人抬起頭。  
「呀！鏡子。」不然為何眼前會有一個相同的臉出現。  
「我……會死嗎？」傳說人死前不是會遇見一個樣子相同的人嗎？  
就在二人在對望思索時，書店的老頭走出來打掃。對著兩個臉蛋相似的人，老頭挑起化著濃妝的右眼，放下打掃用的東西在門邊，把那兩個很相似的人拉進店裡。  
但最後彰還是和以前一樣佔用老伯的書店的一角落，和那位稍為回過神來的人一起無視老伯的眼神警告的喝著豆奶享用著新鮮的草苺蛋糕。  
彰盯著眼前的人，除了頭髮不同、衣著不同、舉止動作不同、氣質不同之外，很多地方也很相似，就像是照鏡子那樣的。看著他往自己看了一眼，然後又移開了視線的不自在，彰笑起來。  
「笑甚麼？」他看著彰一臉天真的樣子，心想著雖然頂著同一張臉，但一眼就看得出完全是兩個人，至少他不會像彰那樣笑得那麼開朗的，他不懂。  
「我們長得好像哦！」就連聲音也很像，只是一個聲音被壓低了，一個完全相反的奶味十足。  
「是嗎……」  
「但是你的眼裡，好悲傷哦。」  
那個男生的肩膀有點抖動起來眼睛裡流過悲哀的感覺，然後彰看著他吸了口氣後就鎮靜下來，彷彿剛才的都不曾出現過。  
這樣的人很痛苦。  
「別一付很了解的樣子。」他叉起一小塊蛋糕往嘴裡去。  
「那麼你願意告訴我嗎？」然後嘴裡的蛋糕還沒進行唾液分解前就因為彰的一句話而停留著。  
看著一樣的臉互相的盯看著，只是一個是笑臉一個是嚴肅的表情。最後那個男生好像對這類單純的人沒辦法的首先移開了視線，把口中的蛋糕再次進行分解的。  
書店老頭稍稍看著那兩個人後，就走出書店關門翻開一塊離開中的木牌，留下那二人在店裡。  
「現在的我……」那個人偏低的聲音傳來。  
彰看著他想說又不想說的，活像以前被大家離棄時的修二，害怕著未來會發生的，害怕著寂寞。但眼前的人害怕的有著更多更多的東西。  
「試著走嘛！」看著眼睛的男孩這樣說出來「我覺得若果要考慮太多未來的事情，那未來就會變得無趣也會減少些幸福，不是嗎？」  
「幸福？」  
「對！幸福！」彰想起那個早上聽到修二的告白，直覺的回應著。帶點粉紅色的微笑展現在彰的臉上「只要把現在這刻希望要做的事情，做過後了。至少未來一定不會後悔。」  
「這刻的希望……我會有嗎？」像是自言自語但又像是非常重要的問題，彰看著那個人低下頭不知所措的，想做點事但卻習慣了修二的溫柔的彰，稍為回憶起修二，然後伸手把那個人眼前的黑髮撥開：「希望是每個人也有的。我有，你也有！」  
在每次彰有心事時，修二總是沒有問甚麼的就這樣摸著自己的髮絲，等著彰自己往修二懷裡鑽然後說著煩惱的事，雖然很多也是因為某些店的限定甜點沒有了又或者有某女同學常碰到修二這些小醋。  
「我也有希望？」  
彰笑著的回應那個人的疑問：「那你的希望是甚麼？」  
那個人的眼神越過彰望向遠方，合上的眼睛像立下了信心的緊閉著，呼出一口氣後，聲音也隨之而發出。  
「我希望被一個人原諒。」然後那個人扯著嘴角的露出一個笑容。  
不同於彰的笑容，那是一個雖然帶點悲傷帶點死心，但卻有著更多的嘗試和希望。

書店老頭回到店裡時看到兩那個人已經在談笑，看著剛才還沒甚麼笑容的那個陌生男孩，老頭了然的笑著。  
提起一個購物袋，一手抽起裡頭的東西往彰的頭上丟。待彰戴好頭上的東西後，就這樣出現了兩個外表相同的人。  
「你們真的好像耶。」老頭滿意的看著自己剛才出外選的假髮戴在彰的頭上。拿著鏡子給彰看看自己和另一名男孩的相似度。  
「這樣的話修二會不會認得出來？」  
拿著鏡子的彰頭上好像亮起了一個燈泡般，拉著剛認識的男孩往外跑走了。  
就在店主還在想著彰在做甚麼時，看到修二一副緊張的進來問他彰有沒有來過的，老伯指著一旁還沒吃完的草莓蛋糕。  
修二了然的點點頭明白店老頭的意思。  
「他到底來這裡做甚麼的。」雖然口裡這樣說，但修二卻往放著草莓蛋糕那邊的位置坐下，剛好那是之前彰的坐位。  
直至書店再次有人來時，修二抬頭一看，兩個外表一樣、衣著一樣、表情一樣，活生生的站在修二面前，而問題是他們的臉和彰非常的像。  
修二想起早上看到的一個和彰很像的黑衣男。  
但眼前兩人穿的是白色衫和牛仔褲，所以修二就知道這是自己可愛的小戀人想出的主意了。  
就像上次本來想去遊樂場時，那笨蛋竟然穿著一身女裝的來嚇著自己，結果和一副女裝的彰出外了。雖然彰非常的亂跳好幾次讓自己在有意的情況下看到腳根和內褲。  
「彰，你來這裡做甚麼？」說完後伸手往左邊那個黑髮的少年的髮絲撫摸著。  
兩人立即驚訝的看著修二。  
「修二？」明明外表一模一樣，就連表情也跟那個少年一樣的，本想好好的讓修二猜猜的說。  
「你呀，真是的。」無奈的笑著，修二坐回座位上吃起那個位置對上的草莓蛋糕。  
本來左邊的黑髮少年，也就是彰立即撲在修二去：「蛋糕是我的！修二不要吃我的蛋糕！」因為那是個吃過的蛋糕呀。  
「這個比較好吃。」然後惹得彰一陣的臉紅，修二竊笑著的，把一塊蛋糕往彰的嘴裡去。  
「美味！」  
看著已經被自己收買了的彰，修二繼續把蛋糕一點一點的給彰，自己也沒怎樣的再吃過了。  
另一名黑髮的看著這樣的情景，不禁的微笑起來，他開始了解到彰所指的幸福是甚麼了。  
「呀，你呀……」修二抬頭看著微笑的男生。  
「剛才麻煩你陪了他這麼久了，我叫桐谷修二，他是草野彰。」  
「我叫黑崎。」收起了微笑，男孩只是簡單的介紹自己。  
修二明顯的感到他那想保持距離的意思，所以並沒有追問下去其他事。就在把蛋糕給解決了後，彰抬了頭向男孩微笑著的拿起自己的背袋，在裡頭找出幾本書出來。  
「這個送給你。」  
接過書本，在看到書名後，那個男孩的臉稍為紅了起來，然後很快的被覆上平靜的微笑。  
「謝謝。」

「我覺得能和喜歡的人在一起是一件很快樂的事呀。」  
在書占門口就在離開時，彰向那男孩說。  
微笑的看著他們兩個人的身影，他想著或許試著也不錯，手中的書緊握著。  
「看著你們這樣，我也有了這樣的感覺。」  
然後他轉身背向修二與彰的離開。在嘴角，無聲的說了一句話「謝謝。」  
看著黑崎的離開，已經拿掉假髮換回原來衣服的彰，伸手緊握著修二的尾指，藉此感到絲絲溫暖由觸及的肌膚中傳來。  
「你今天為甚麼來這裡了？」感到自己尾指被緊握著，修二也順勢的拖著彰離開。  
「只是來把書還回來的！但現在嘛～」彰笑著的看著修二的背影。  
黑崎，我也希望你可以得到幸福，就像現在的我一樣。

在自從跟那個叫黑崎的人見面後，修二就覺得彰變得奇怪起來，雖然平時的他過份的活躍，但也不致於會這麼的……一直狂盯著自己。  
彰這樣的看著自己，修二是感到很快樂，但是當這樣的凝視到達某一個質量和數量時，除了快樂之外，隨之而來就是疑惑著彰這樣的行為。因為就連睡在一起時，修二也感到那股視線，在慢慢減弱後修二才敢張開眼睛。  
所以就在一個沒有課的下午，躲在涼氣滿載的屋內逃避炎熱的夏日時，彰抱著一隻粉紅色的小豬抱枕和之前一樣凝視著正看著雜誌的修二，當然修二從一開始就感覺到彰的視線了，只是無論屋內的氣是多麼涼爽也好，修二的臉頰旁總是冒著汗水。  
怎麼想也理解不到彰為何會變成這樣，就當修二正想棄權的要去好好和他的小戀人了解一下這種變化時，彰那軟軟奶氣的聲音傳來。  
「為甚麼修二那個時候會猜得出那一位是我的？」  
修二臉上本來還在懷疑的表情很快消去，知道彰奇怪的原因是因為這回事後，已經不自覺地換上一張笑臉了。  
「因為是彰呀，所以我知道。」  
「就只是因為我是我 ?」  
「對呀，就算是合上了眼睛，我也會知道那一個是你。」有點肉麻，但卻是真話，那時候的他真的一看就知道誰是彰了，雖然外表甚麼的都一樣但就只有感覺不同。  
「呃？？我還以為修二有超能力的說！」原本在修二想著剛才的話其實滿感動的，但看到彰這樣的回應，修二頓時感到無力，難道這陣子彰一直看著自己就只因為這原因？  
「所以你近來就一直看著我只因為我可能有超能力？」  
修二期待著否認的答案，不過在彰笑著點頭「嗯！」的一聲，無力的感覺更加的沉重。  
但當深感無力的修二要拿起雜誌逃避彰天真的目光好好的自我治療一番時，彰的聲音又軟軟的來到自己的耳邊。  
「但是小彰感到很開心哦！原來小彰和修二是心靈相通的。」  
剎間的無力感覺突然蒸氣掉的，修二再次抬頭看著彰，突然覺得他的彰好像又變帥變漂亮了，正在散發著可愛的光芒，害修二差點站起身走去把彰抱進懷裡好好的疼愛著。  
但事實是修二在沒有任何動作前，彰已經丟掉可憐的粉紅小豬抱枕，爬過來坐在修二的腳上，像貓般親吻著修二的唇瓣。  
『天呀！』完全不敢亂動的任由彰在自己嘴唇上亂親，只因為彰張開腿正好坐在自己大腿上，修二慢慢的閃過一點慾望，但卻很快的自我熄滅。  
停下了亂親的動作，彰看著修二，氣有點微喘著的。等到平服下來的時候，卻再來的吻上修二的眉間。  
「修二，小彰在遇到黑暗時才知道小彰現在真的很幸福。」  
「彰……」  
「我想要修二……」  
看著這樣的彰說著誘惑性的說話，修二帶笑的抱緊彰的腰枝讓彰更貼近自己，彰在修二臉上的碎吻並沒有因此而停止。而在彰腰背的手也開始慢慢的伸進衣服內，挑起了衣尾讓微涼的空氣侵入那細滑的肌膚。  
「這麼一點不夠哦。」然後原本在彰背後的手往上推著彰的頭往自己的唇去，也因此彰的衣服被撩起了一大半。  
細咬著彰的唇瓣，然後輕吻著舔著唇間，柔軟的觸感散發著異樣的甜味，直至彰也張開口想學著修二對自己的動作時，舌間的接觸讓修二猛然地侵入了彰，遊走在充滿甜味的空間裡，糾纏著那可愛的小舌誘惑著他的，薄唇也沒有休息的大口大口吸吮著彰呼出的所有。  
互相的索吻著，剩下了濕吻間的水聲，彰的手已經由抱著修二的頭移到胸前扯著修二的衣服了，幾顆扣子已經鬆開的，坦然的胸襟貼緊彰那被修二拉上至極的衣服下的胸部，溫暖的觸感相互轉送著，慢慢的變得火熱的開始摩擦起來。本來壓著彰頭後的雙手亦離開了往著腰間遊走。  
然後小小的輕按就惹得彰抖縮起來。迷濛的眼神看著修二，純粹天真笑著的離開了修二的視線，往那鎖骨那裡吻去，骨感的柔軟質感在彰細滑的臉上遊來遊去 。修二看著那頂著毛茸茸的臉在自己頸下間，順勢的輕咬著彰的耳垂，然後舔著耳背吸吮著那有時會出現耳環的可愛耳洞，害本來還在輕吻著的彰立即拉開了距離。  
看著因為自己的舉動而通紅了臉的彰，修二露出溫柔的笑容，再次抱著彰腰間拉近過來吻著彰的嘴角，然後一點點的移向彰的耳邊：「彰……」  
被呼換著，身體自動的往修二塞去，肌膚間的距離接觸再次產生了高溫效果，不滿現況的修二更是往彰的頸邊吻起印記，被吮取得通紅得如櫻花輕輕落入那白滑細膩的美肌然後被溶化。正處於彰背後的手在輕輕遊走著，不同於初次的因不習慣而退縮，反之開始享受起修二所帶給如按摩般的撫壓。  
早就被感覺沖昏得一點理智也沒有的彰，一直的在感受著修二的愛撫下，慢慢地身體像不滿足似的，坐在修二大腿上的下體竟然開始扭動著的摩擦起來，藉此希望帶來更多的快感。而修二的雙手也適時從後於跨間越過來，握著微微堅挺起來的軟物。  
「修…修二……」求救般的，呼叫著戀人的名字，甜得誘人的味道隨空氣正在攻擊修二的理智，唇邊已吻上那櫻桃的乳蕾，雖然近來彰的身體瘦削了點，但柔軟好摸的肌肉還是有著點的，細咬著吸吮像要弄出奶水般，提起一隻手取代自己的唇來好好安撫著另一邊通紅的凸起，自己轉而往那接近心臟的輕舔著。  
「我聽到彰的心跳呢。」然後大口的吸吮起來。  
「呼……修…修二看起來…好像吃奶的……」在感受著的同時，彰看著在自己胸前的修二，忍不住笑著這樣的情景。  
「那麼我就努力的吸出奶出來吧。」更用力的吸著，舌頭在口腔裡和那敏感的乳蕾滑動惹得彰連忙的驚叫著戀人的名字，而被刺激起的感覺更由背骨傳至下身直接的表現出來。修二的手開始由輕握至按摩著的上下擦動著。  
「不～修二……呀呀……」完全任由修二主導著的，腦袋裡被情慾給佔領了。  
跨間被弄得無力，加上胸間的愛撫早就變得敏感無比的，此刻彰無力地除了經喉間滑過的發出聲音外就甚麼也做不到了。  
就在彰快要控制不著的想要解放時，修二卻停下了手上的動作讓彰不解。自行的脫掉掛在自己身上的襯衫，然後再替迷茫地看著自己的彰脫去上衣。  
「舒服嗎？」  
但就只有喘著氣的彰，正要想說甚麼時被修二吻住了，聲音變成無止盡的呻吟，修二再次摸上那抖擻著的挺立，感覺到那皮下的橫性肌的紋路血管，揉搓著的於頂頭那唯一的出口然後向外拉出的讓內裡可愛的粉色嫩皮於空氣中浮現出來，伴隨著透白的液體。修二加速在根部的手指動作，刺激著球內的神經，握得緊然後撫慰的鬆開，在這樣的一來一往的情況下，修二沒有讓彰太難受的就這樣身體一個震盪，手上沾滿了透白的乳液。  
往彰的腹部塗上了一點手上的白液，修二的目光往房裡掃過，沾滿了的手一邊按撫著彰的肌膚一邊往後方前進。  
「呀…修二……」已被染紅了的身體，高潮後的彰無力地捱近著修二，所以並無發現修二在旁邊的櫃裡拿出一個白色的潤手液。然後就在感覺到修二的手在自己後穴的撫摸時，驚慌的拉開身體看著修二。  
「修二……要做甚麼……？」相信著修二，但同時卻也在害怕般的，看著修二眼裡閃著不知名的光芒，像要用溫柔來吞噬自己一樣，從來未曾和修二有過這麼接近的關係，尤如只要伸手就可以觸及對方最深層的內心一樣。  
盯著彰的沒有離開過，修二把聲音壓得異常的低沉，低語著「不要怕，我不想你受到傷害。」  
往彰的臉頰吻擦著，試圖分散彰的注意力，讓處於下身的手指慢慢的向內按摩去，白色的乳液稍為當作潤滑的效果，但始終還是過於稀薄，油滑感還不至於可以輕易的讓修二無顧忌的移動著指頭，只好抽出一只手打開那潤手液，沾起大量的液膏。  
冰涼的感覺自後身轉來，彰本能反射地搖擺著身體試圖脫離那奇怪的冰涼感覺，但卻讓修二剛探入的手指更深入的進入身體裡。藉著乳液的油滑感，讓修二的手指並沒有受到甚麼阻攔的進出，並盡量讓彰的身體習慣被擴張的感覺，才開始往更深的地方去。  
亦也因為那乳液的關係，以及修二溫柔而令彰沒有受到甚麼痛楚，只是初進入時怪異的感覺。彰在被修二亂親時，看著那個不知何時被退至一旁的褲子，然後像是下定決心的合上了眼睛，吻上修二的嘴角。  
盡量把身體放鬆起來，也盡量的配合著修二……彰感到體內的指頭開始增加著，然後按壓著內壁四周、擴張著。奇怪的感覺已經開始消失了，接種而來是燙熱的感覺。  
「彰……」修二壓低了的沉聲呼喚著彰，在那柔軟體內的手指也配合著的向睪丸方向的內壁輕輕推按著，直至在指尖神經線感到一個微微凸起的地方，而同時間彰也突然抖了抖的，修二知道他找到了前列線了。  
「修二…嗯……不要再……再摸那裡……」充滿情慾的聲音，因為修二手部的動作而不能形成連貫的句子，更讓修二惡劣地轉動地抽送時，微施加點力於前列線那一點去，然後滿意的看著彰那紅著的臉，吐出可愛的呻吟聲，修二覺得他也開始控制不著了，想在手指感覺到的溫熱柔軟的地方裡去。  
手指的數目開始增加著，攪動的角度也增大了，內壁肌肉的收縮有節奏地跟著修二的抽送，就在修二再一次故意的那前列線壓過後，就抽離出彰的身體，在洞口遊走著。  
「彰，會有點痛，好嗎？」本來親吻著彰的唇拉開了，看著面前大口大口吸著氣的人，修二笑起來。  
「小彰不怕，要痛的話平時碰碰撞撞的也習慣了！」紅著臉，彰拉出一個笑容，說不出的純真誘惑，難怪有人說極致的純真才是終極的誘惑。  
修二抱起彰的身體，抵在自己一早就挺立著的雄偉前，手指張開早就按摩好的地方。頂在穴口，彰感到那燙熱的觸感，主動地更張開大腿的在小穴收縮的時候開始慢慢接納修二。與手指不同的尺寸，只是進入了一點，彰就抬頭向修二求救了，修二微笑著的在接收到那個求救訊號後，就抱著彰的腰向下拉，藉由留在彰體內的乳液潤滑成份，一口氣的進入了彰的身體裡，頓時被溫熱緊包涵著。  
「嗚…嗯……」咬著下唇發出吃痛的聲音，感到被深入到手指不曾到過的地方，內壁收縮起來加深著神經感覺。不像平時被撞到時的痛，而是火熱得無法解釋。  
「好緊……」修二有點痛苦，雖然把前奏都做好了，但初次的結合果然還是會令彰吃痛的，看著彰緊皺的眉頭，修二不敢亂動怕傷了眼前人，只好停留在那裡。吻著彰咬著的下唇，手也就移至前方試圖挑起因痛楚而微軟下的挺立分散彰的注意。  
脈搏的節奏，彰很清楚地感覺到修二的跳動，前端被刺激著的，已經無暇顧及身後的傳來的痛，無力的感受著這種感覺，就像溺水般緊抓著唯一。在被各感覺侵佔身體時開始理解到修二的行為動機，所以盡量的放鬆了身體，以配合著修二。  
「嗯……修二……」然後主動的抬起自己的身體，再坐下。磨擦著敏感的內壁，彰難耐的氣喘著。  
「彰……」其實知道身上的人的用意，修二苦笑著這個多麼地了解自己的人，剛才的一下就差點讓自己狠狠的抱著他的腰瘋狂般的抽動著。  
「嘛……修二不想要…嗎？」雖然痛，但是因為是修二給予的痛，所以彰才會接納於懷內。  
然後抱著彰的腰枝猛然地一個抽出再頂入，擠出一些乳液的同時，也沒入了更深的地方。  
「嗯嗯…呀……」  
隨之而來的呻吟更是輕易的破解了修二的理智，修二開始擺動著的重複著動作，重重的刺激著彰。  
「彰……」  
「修……修二……呀嗄……」慢慢地痛楚夾雜著舒服而火熱的快感，已經享受其中的彰叫著歡愉的叫聲。  
卻發現彰的雙腳顫抖著的，完全地因為情慾而無力支持著身體，只能靠在修二身上，腰也只跟著修二作小量的搖動。煽情誘人得不得了的樣子，讓修二更不滿足於現況，抽離彰的身體，停下手上的動作，彰不明的看著修二。  
「呀嗯！」被抽離的感覺讓彰難耐的空虛著，本來坐在修二身上的彰突然被向後推的躺在地上，修二也跟著起來坐在彰的跨前，把本在自己腰間的雙腿抬起，一個挺入。  
「呀！」  
彰叫出高調的聲音，再次進入時已經開始感受不到痛楚，完全的快感直接經背骨傳入腦中，還處於修二手中前端也分泌著白液出來，不曾感受過的感覺。  
「彰 ...」被壓低著充滿情慾的沙啞聲音，修二不斷搖擺著腰支，希望身下可愛的人可以感受到更多更多的快感。空出了一隻手在彰的胸前撫慰著那紅立的櫻桃。  
感受著這樣的修二，彰想起跟黑崎說起的幸福，眼前這樣的修二在這一刻是自己的，性感的喘著氣、冒起薄薄的汗水、充滿情慾的雙眼，都被彰看在眼裡。在單獨的時候想著和修二肌膚的接觸時，手不斷的磨擦著，雖然不太了解男性間的行為，但多少次解決慾火時想的已經不再是女性的畫面，整個腦袋裡的佔滿了一名叫桐谷修二的人，眼前總是溫柔的他，彰笑起來。  
帶點稚氣的笑容，修二看得有點著迷，也減慢了身體的動作，看著彰笑著的攀上自己的脖子，拉下自己的送出吻唇，學著修二的伸出舌頭舔著那感性的唇瓣。  
「小彰…最愛修二…了……」撒嬌般的味道，濃濃的散滿在四周。  
「我也最愛彰……」然後用行動開始表達著，眼看彰在自己身下露出誘人的呻吟，無法控制的在抽出的同時更往深處插入，被溫熱所包圍著自己，口中只是不斷用低沙的聲音叫著彰的名字。  
彰是他的。  
修二發覺到除了乳液外，彰的內壁分泌出如潤滑劑般的液體，隨之慢慢的加快抽插，同時亦加速了手中的動作，讓那堅挺像是快支持不住的，感到根部開始變得燙熱起來，修二感到自己也快要出來的，更用力地搖擺著，就如進入後不留一點隙縫，完全的深入那副誘人的身體。  
就在最後那用力的一去，彰感到自己身體裡出現一道暖流後，同時的刺激著前端，撒在修二滿手的白色半透明液體。  
軟軟的抽離彰的身體，躺在一旁的，伸手撥開彰的髮絲，很多次的在寂靜的晚上做著重樣的動作，看著戀人微喘氣的眨著眼看著自己，臉上的紅潮還未退去，此刻的彰漂亮得讓修二錯以為看到妖精般的存在著。  
「修二好厲害哦！」彰稍為把氣喘順後，享受著修二施加於髮上的愛撫，伴隨臉上微退下的紅懶懶的把心中想法說出來，完全沒有諸多其他的意思，但卻讓修二害羞得無語。  
「有甚麼地方不舒服？」手指滑至彰的頸間，看著自己製造出來的印記才意會到彰會否不適。  
彰盯著修二，然後低頭看著自己的身體，感到累壞般的埋怨著修二「修二～～我的腰很酸，後面有點痛痛的全身都好累哦，還有......」指著身己的上身「沾滿修二的口水了！」  
看著彰這樣形容著自己的功勞，修二無奈得已經不行的，摸上彰那腰背按摩著：「那一起洗澡吧！」  
「嗯！」  
本想高興的站起來，但後方的酸痛突然加重的讓彰倒在也正要起身的修二懷內。修二看著自己做出來的好事，抱著彰軟軟的身體於櫃裡拿出毛巾及衣服，然後拉著吵著要自己走的彰到門前時，突然停下。  
「怎麼了？修二？」也跟著停下吵鬧的聲音，彰奇怪的看著修二停下來的。  
「大叔在屋裡嗎？」一邊抱著彰，一邊用腳夾起剛才被拋在旁的上衣。  
「好像去了送貨了……呀！」被修二套上剛才的上衣，才記得自己一直是全裸的，臉完全的紅起來。  
修二笑看著彰的臉色變化，拉開了門的往浴室走去。  
就在那個漫漫蒸氣的浴室裡，依稀聽到奇怪的呻吟聲和充滿溫柔的溺愛。  
「修二好變態！」  
「別動！不清理掉的話，小彰的肚子會痛的哦！」

 

附加  
「修二好變態！」  
初次結合之後，修二就半拉半抱的把彰送到浴室裡，然後形成了這樣的一個情景：彰一絲不掛的半坐在地上，面對著修二的靠著，而修二的手……則在彰的身後。  
「你想到那裡去了，我只是在替你清洗而已！東西還留在肚子裡會拉肚子的。」修二不理彰的繼續手上的動作。  
「嗚……要清洗小彰會替自己清洗的！」堅決的樣子，和剛才順從誘人的是全然不同。  
修二看著彰一付堅決的樣子，只好被打敗的縮回手，抓著彰的左手。  
「你說的，那你自己去清洗吧。」露出微笑的把彰的手指拉至彰的身後，伸向那個溫熱的地方。  
「修…修二……？」首次碰觸到不曾碰過的地方，彰緊張起來的看著修二。但修二沒有理會的，用著『這是你要求的』樣子回應著彰。  
跟彰的指尖進入體內，因為剛才的一番活動，穴口鬆動著的輕易進入。修二帶動著彰的去攪動著、撫過內壁。  
然後，彰感到大腿流下一些東西的，低下頭看時，透白的液體順著自己的大腿內側滑至地板。  
突然有股莫名的感覺衝入心底，抽動但亦帶點興奮的心情，抱著自己，屬於修二的東西……  
「修二…現在的修二是我的……」  
輕輕的吐出說話，依著這樣的姿態吻著修二。  
桐谷修二，人生在第一次脫離處子身後，知道就算結合了，但所謂的理性還是用來作挑戰，根本就不可能會保留到甚麼。

 

 

第二部完

 

番外篇－－黑崎  
在某些時候，黑崎也有過自責。  
至小就很少和人接觸，唯一的朋友田邊智也在高一離校後一拼切斷了所有的聯絡。  
黑崎也有想過和小智會在某些地方某個時間裡碰面，然後在只有自己認得對方的情況下知道他現在的生活。所以在他被小智遇到時，他夾雜著很多不同的心情，少有的快樂以及無名的自我壓抑感。  
但在他親手令到小智被警察帶走時，黑崎其實早就有著以及不會有機會再遇到小智的心理準備。  
理所當然的，黑崎根本沒有想到小智會打電話來他。  
就在好幾年後，達到目的不再做黑鷺後的他在某一天早上，接到一個電話。  
『我出來了。』  
「小智？」  
『黑崎，這個星期二可以出來見面嗎？』  
「……」  
『黑崎……』  
害怕那陌生的聲音呼換自己的名字，他已經快要忘記那把聲音了，那天深看著自己的眼神，在腦海裡重現著。  
所以就在迷茫時，黑崎無意間在陌生的車站下車，走往陌生的地方裡。  
當他突然的發現時，已經到下午了，看著手提電話裡的時間，還好和小智約好的時間還有一大段，黑崎想不通到底要不要前往。  
就在這時，他和一個人碰倒。  
「痛…好痛……」  
咦？為何有兩把自己的聲音的？  
然後他看到一個有著相似樣子的啡髮少年。  
奇怪的相遇，雖然臉相似，但除此以外，就是相反的存在了。  
那個少年看到自己的苦處，意外地自己也少年感染了的願意說出來，就在被他拉出書店後，聽著他說他身邊有一位很棒很棒的戀人。  
洋溢著幸福的笑臉，被他拖至一間服裝店時，被要求著穿一樣的服飾，他的臉亦意外地讓人無力反抗的，黑崎也就走進服裝間裡換去一身黑色的衣服。  
已經很久沒有穿上其他顏色的衣服了，自從告別了黑鷺的生活後，就再也沒有再穿上黑色之外的衣著。  
「甚麼是喜歡？」黑崎問著那個真天的少年。  
「在心裡，滿載著他。」天真的少年簡單的回應著。  
「你看起來很幸福。」所以難怪黒崎會感到少年身上總是有著溫暖的感覺，其實留心的去感受，那個其實就是幸福了。  
「幸福……嗎？」少年別有意思的笑著。  
當他們回到書店時，除了一個奇怪濃妝老頭外，還多了一位深紅色頭髮的少年。  
「彰，你來這裡做甚麼？」  
叫喊著旁邊的人，黑崎驚訝起來，因為就算剛剛自己看到他們一樣的造型，在專業的角度也看不出那裡有問題的說。  
“是因為特別的存在嗎？”  
看著那兩個人的互動，黑崎笑著的，這麼奢侈的幸福，他也可以得到嗎？然後腦裡閃過小智的臉。  
或許真的如那天真少年所說的一樣，反正不要後悔吧。  
黑崎在離開時深深的表示著感謝。

約好在一間居酒屋裡，黑崎裝作無事的樣子走進去。  
「黑崎！」熟悉的聲音，黑崎還在考慮要不要轉身時，就被人從後拉走。  
「小智……」小聲的呼喚著，轉頭看著拉著自己的男人。  
直到走到一張酒桌前，小智才按著黑崎的肩膀示意坐下，然後倒了滿滿的一杯給黑崎。  
「那天，我在那個警官口中知道了。」  
沉默著，已經來到這裡了，不能逃避。  
「黑崎的事，我知道。」  
所以要正面的正視。  
「所以我想呀，可以的話……」  
然後之後的，黑崎已經忘記了，就在喝著酒時，平常的酒量不知跑到那裡去的，就這樣消失了。  
就在要醒來時，就在一間酒店房間裡，隔壁床上躺著睡著了的小智。黑崎奇怪的坐起來，看著身上一身酒氣味，難耐的正想起床往浴室去時，卻被一把聲音阻止著。  
「其實你並沒有錯。」  
「！！」黑崎猛然的轉頭對上小智那雙深黑的眼瞳裡，有著自己的身影。  
「一開始我們做的事情本來就不對，所以不要自責了。」  
「但是……」低下頭望看遠處，心虛的不敢看回小智。  
「不然你就讓我一直在你身邊吧。」  
黑崎驚訝的看回小智那張臉，熟悉的臉認真的看著自己。  
『甚麼是喜歡？』  
『在心裡，滿載著他。』  
腦海中的一閃而過，黑崎偏著頭想了想。  
現在的他們中間沒有欄柵了，甚麼也沒有的，所以讓自己走上一步吧。  
「嗯……」幸福的笑容，其實就只是這一步而已。  
主動的跨過欄柵，這次黑崎不會再逃避了。

 

 

 

番外篇－－平山一平

第一次見到彰小子時，是他出生後的兩個月。  
那時他來到草野家探他的好朋友時，在一旁的嬰兒床上，亮麗的大圓眼一直的看著自己，然後笑著的露出沒有牙的小櫻桃唇，剎間那細小的背後尤如張開翅膀，就像一名在上帝身邊的小天使一樣。  
所以大叔非常的疼愛彰，那時的大叔還算很年輕，就在做過不知第幾份工作時，突然的離開自己家在一個不遠的地方裡，用盡所有的積蓄買下一塊空地建立起一個豆腐店。那到底為何要做豆腐？大叔曾經稍為住過幾天之前公司的前輩家鄉裡，看著前輩的祖母於早上磨製著黃豆，然後看著她慢慢的把細嫩柔滑的豆腐像變魔術般做出來，結果第二天他在早上也跟著那位婆婆學著製作方法。還是很年輕的他，非常享受在磨製時的感覺。  
然後，在被家人反對下決定不再聯絡家人並繼絕關係，平山大叔堅決的開了間豆腐店，做著豆腐及各類豆製食品。或許在休息時坐在家由喝著清酒，但就在離家幾年後，意外地收到學生時代一位好朋友的一個產子電話，並重新的建立起那段如兄弟般的友情，所以在再次相見時，大叔才第一次看到那可愛的小子－－草野彰。  
名字非常響亮，有著光明光輝的意思。  
大叔常常想，假如他有一個兒子的話，不知道會不會和彰一樣活潑可愛呢？  
豆腐店的業務一直安穩著，所以當有一天，好朋友帶著他的妻子和彰來的時候，大叔安然的留下他們。  
想著現在草野的情況，作為他兒子的彰，會否有一天也要踏上這一段不情願的路？看他由堅決，然後慢慢的順應家人的意思回去繼承公司，小小的彰一臉茫然的站在爸爸腳邊，大叔笑著跟小彰說他假如想大叔的話，可以過來找他玩的。  
結果那隻小子果然常常放學後溜到自己店裡，坐在天台看著自己家那棟大樓做著功課。  
彰說爸爸很忙，媽媽也常常往公司幫爸爸的，一個人回到家裡好寂寞。  
所以當小彰有一天說他在公園裡認識到一個朋友時，大叔微笑著的打從心裡替他高興著，每天把吃過晚飯的彰，帶回草野家裡睡覺，然後去送貨，路途中回想著小彰說著他的那個朋友很厲害，雖然不會打架，但卻很聰明的總是用著各種的方法把事情解決，而且他很溫柔。  
那時的小彰雖然是小學高年級了，但卻開始長著異常可愛的女生臉來，常常的在假日去草野家作客時見到大嫂拿著洋裝給彰裝扮成女孩子模樣，甚至聽小彰說他被更高年級的男生告白。所以當時的大叔其實有點懷疑那個男生是不是把小彰看錯成女生而接近他。  
但卻在他還來不及去確認這件事時，小彰卻要跟著媽媽的工作調動而轉校到遠方的學校。離開那天彰哭得很可憐的，但沒有任性的要留下的意思，大叔摸著他的頭髮告訴他要回來玩哦。  
只是小彰沒有回來過，連一點聯絡也沒有，只是閒時和大哥的電話裡談到小彰升上初中了。  
他想，小彰也許會變得成熟了，然後走上和他爸爸一樣的路。  
過了幾年，就在冬天開始有完結的跡象時，大叔正準備關門，卻看到一個啡髮的男孩背著一個大背包和行李站在自己的店門前，不客氣的大叫著「大叔！」  
大叔看著這個男孩，是一位非常漂亮的孩子，但他沒有記憶有關這個男孩，只是說話中帶了軟軟鼻音的聲音，好像那裡聽過的。大叔開始仔細的看著那漂亮的面容，和記憶中那長得很像女生，哭得滿臉淚水的小男孩重疊起來。  
「小彰？」  
「kon！Kon！」動著奇怪的狐狸手勢，眼前這個男孩就這樣笑著的撲向大叔去了。  
那時的小彰正要回來升上高中。  
開始住在大叔的家，全因他爸爸說希望彰可以享受青春，然後把彰留在大叔那裡。直至高一的學業完結要升上高二，彰也沒有回家，而大哥也沒有來看過彰，所以當大叔看著彰買了一堆雜誌和影視音樂回來時，才知道彰一直很寂莫，比一般人更少地方去，除了留在家裡看雜誌聽音樂上網外，出外也只是為了把東西買回來而已。  
直率的性格一直做成彰無法交到朋友原因，但大叔不認為只是如此，所以在老師要見家長時，大叔聽到老師說著彰的情況，才知道原因。  
彰從來不曾有過長久的朋友，在得知彰轉校後，還沒交到朋友時，就再次轉校了，然後畢業。就算升上初中後，彰也在那三年間一直的轉校，然後有著的都只是點頭微笑的同學，在最後彰的父親突然像想通了的，把彰從母親那裡叫回來，說留在這裡升高中吧，甚麼地方也不用去了。  
從沒有人教過彰要怎樣去認識朋友，所以理所當然地，彰也不懂得的，只是每天晚上在睡覺前看著雜誌的磨碎難捱的時間。  
彰非常寂寞，但他無能為力。  
所以當他升上高二後，在入秋的晚上，口中還吃著飯的他提起了一個人名－－桐谷修二。  
像遇上寶物般的，那時的彰用閃亮的眼神向大叔說著有這麼的一個人。大叔希望可以和這個人見面，然後跟他說要和彰好好的做朋友。  
但真的見面時，己經一個多月後的初冬，彰突然的坐在一個同校的學生單車後座，然後和那個人嬉笑著，那時的大叔知道他就是彰口中說的那位桐谷修二，但他也感到他並沒有把彰當作朋友的存在著。  
看著他被彰拉到天台後，無奈的看著他們的背影，現在的彰也許需要的是成長，而不是保護。  
然而在不久後看到那個桐谷修二慢慢的打開內心般的和彰一起，還有一個叫信子的女生，三個人在彰的房間裡討論這討論那的。大叔想著幸好他沒有阻止著任何事。  
也不知道他們在學校裡發生甚麼事，只是用著自己的人生經驗去幫助著彰的去渡過一個個苦惱的可愛問題。  
接著，彰又離開了，跟著修二離開了這個地方。  
珍貴的友情是需要珍惜，但有必要跟著離開嗎？大叔想起某天晚上，在晚飯前彰問著大叔有關重要的東西，彰說他想用心的在可以用眼睛看著地方裡守護著，大叔沒有反駁的地方，剎那間感到彰好像突然由小小的只有兩個月大的嬰兒長成大人的，少了以往過份嬉戲的感覺，像被感染了般……  
感染了？腦海裡出現修二的臉，近來的修二在大叔眼裡變得溫柔了，眼睛裡不再是隱藏著甚麼的，慢慢的在彰面前展現自己，而彰也尤如被染上修二的色彩般，穩重了很多。  
所以彰離開了，大叔想著依著這樣的腳步，下次見到彰時，彰會變成一個成人那樣子了。  
只是，現實並不是這樣發展，就在彰走了後的那年夏天，他們又回來了。回到原來的房間裡，大叔看著他們倆穿著背心的躺在開著涼氣的房裡，就明白到彰沒有完全的被修二影響，但修一卻被彰弄得不再像以往那樣完全不用真實的一面面對別人，其實是一件好事吧。  
整天粘在一起的，在彰口中知道他住在修二家裡，大哥也走來看看很久不見的兒子。看到大哥和彰離開時，修二凝視著他們，充滿著感情的，大叔突然的感到青春真是美好了，友誼果然是最珍貴。  
所以這次再次送走彰時，大叔非常的感到安心的看著他們的離開。

本來把貨品送到食店後就回家了，但大叔想起近來天氣這麼熱，也該是買個西瓜回去。以往的夏天，彰總是一個人坐在天台上吃著西瓜，而今年，有修二陪伴了。  
去了水果店買了西瓜，但覺得這樣好像不夠，然後就到了超級市場裡買了些食材來做冷麵，還有日用品的，結果遲了很多才回到家。  
在回家的路上，大叔又想起他們這次回來升大學時，氣氛好像變得奇怪了。像上次兩人睡在一起的害大叔不敢打擾那充滿粉色的畫面般，就連進房間的力氣也沒有了，還有彰常常在修二洗澡時衝進浴室裡大叫著要幫忙擦背。超越了友誼的存在，是兄弟情嗎？  
大叔又感到不是兄弟情這麼簡單，卻又說不出是那一種，只是隱約感到還是不知道會比較好。  
就在回家後，大叔提著一堆二堆的東西搬進屋內時，看到修二和彰二人從浴室走出來……只是為何彰的臉有點紅修二一臉滿足的。  
到底發生甚麼事了？已經沒法混進彰的世界裡，做著開解他的角色了，大叔無奈得尤如嫁女時的爸爸般。  
唉，反正有修二在呀。

 

  
番外篇－－赤西仁

當修二第一次看到電視上出現赤西仁的時候，就決定在某個時段內絕對不會再打開NHK來看。  
然後當他再次在其他時段，其他電視台裡看到這個人出現時，他開始留意他和他那團人的出場情況來避開，不然真不知道會否有一天，他不能自控的吃著電視機這種死物的醋。  
原因只為了一個。  
在升上大學後的夏天，已經成為同學們的焦點教授們的信任對象後，就被好幾次拜託著工作的了。所以就在某一天，某科的教授拜託他到明治大學送講詞時，想著之後和彰一起去原宿走走買些衣服飾品的，就這樣帶著彰往東京都內的明治大學去了。  
其實只是為了找彰出來感受一下純粹的約會感覺而已。不然像情人節那時，剛好是假期的，停下上大學的考試準備和彰去遊樂場約會時結果看著戴著假髮穿著裙子的彰走出來，拉著修二往外走。想起來，那時彰的裙超短的，雖然給自己看是沒問題，但不能保證其他人也有著和修二相同的危險想法。所以在回到家裡後，就立即把那堆女性衣服給收起鎖上再塞入土地下給埋藏了。  
不過就算平常的彰，偶然也會有一些意外。就如他們在送講詞去明治大學時，才剛走進大學門口，就有一隻巨形的狗類影子撲過來的。  
當著修二面前，彰被一個男子從後熊抱著。  
「哇！！！」  
「P！！！」  
「彰！！！」  
三把不同的聲音同時的山現，然後就在大家還沒反應對方說甚麼時，修二的右手像是剎那間把能量都集中於拳頭上的一點，發動起沉醒已久的肌肉，用力地往左發去，直擊那個像狗般的男子左肩然後看著他抱著彰的手鬆脫了、向後的倒地。  
桐谷修二，在看到彰把那棟瓦片用拳頭給擊碎後，就不曾有過可以用武力之類的事情和彰戰鬥的想法，甚至說假如有甚麼爭鬥事件的話，他一直不會比彰厲害。所以在他感到自己確實的擊下那個死抱著他的彰的男子，可以保護彰的興奮完全的由心底湧現出來，並在那一刻想對還在非洲的媽媽說你兒子終於變成一個可以用力量保護最重要最愛的戀人的男子漢了。  
拉過彰的手往自己背後，看著倒在地上又慢慢爬起來的男人，正面的看著那張臉很熟……很美麗的容顏，好像在那裡見過的樣子，但完全想不起來。  
「P……」淚光圍繞在眼框邊的，吐著奇怪的英文字母看著修二身後的彰。  
感到彰有著想摸摸他安慰的意思，趕緊的握著他的手，充滿強勢的對著那個男人說：「你是誰！」  
他驚訝的看著修二，然後提起震抖的手指指著他，用快哭的神情：「KAME你為何在這裡跟我搶P！還打我呀！」  
修二剎間像要重新評估這間校風本來就很不錯的明治大學是不是為了做福社群而特意收留智商不足的學生。一句P一個KAME的，粉紅色和烏龜？到底是甚麼呀。  
再握緊彰的手，以防那名為同情心理影響的笨蛋因此而發生與眼前男人有甚麼的接觸！  
而那個男人看著修二和彰的舉動，慢慢的開始覺得這兩人或許真的不是他們，那麼說是自己認錯人？  
「你們不是P和KAME？」在裝傻嗎？  
「P和KAME是甚麼。」粉紅色和烏龜到底是甚麼組合？  
「人名。」甚麼是甚麼呀？  
「我們不是。」看來不是本名吧。  
修二看著在自己說完「我們不是。」後，剎間那畫面害他懷疑自己是不是去了那個有很多名人就讀的掘越高中那些，還是這傢伙其實是懂得變臉之類的，就在水汪汪的像要哭出淚水來的白痴臉用一秒時間變成一副寫著「我很笨但我很溫柔」的成熟但不可靠的裝帥樣子。  
「甚麼嘛～原來是我認錯人。哈哈哈。」  
哈哈哈，認錯人還這麼一副樣子的嗎？修二滿臉黑線地無奈的看著他。  
「我叫赤西仁，來這裡是接一個好好好可愛的人！為了剛才的誤會，不介意的話一起去吃烤肉吧。」  
直接用食物攻擊，修二很明顯感到身後的人一副被釣上的，而且眼看那個叫赤西仁的人一臉寫著「很想介紹給他們知道原來世上有兩個這麼相似的人存在！」的字，更加的不想去。  
所以非常有禮貌的舉起笑容：「我們還有事要做，下次再有機會遇到的話才去吧。」  
有下次再說吧。  
然後看著眼前的赤西人臉上的字轉換成「很可惜哦！難得有這麼好玩的事。」後，修二才安心的嘆氣的，拉著彰走進明治大學的校園裡，留下校門前一個失望的人影。  
「修二！為甚麼不要一起吃飯？」被拉著走的彰，看著還掛著商業笑容的修二，不滿的嘟著嘴。  
看著這麼可愛的彰，修二就直接的說：「我本來只想跟彰兩個人去吃飯呀。」至從和彰交往後，修二發覺要面對著彰，唯一可行的就只有直接臉不紅氣不喘的坦白說出來。  
「修二……」  
看著彰這麼感動的模樣，修二那天第二次感到自己果然是可以給戀人安全感的男子漢呀。  
不過下一秒彰的說話又再次打倒修二。  
「那麼下次再遇到赤……赤西？」動一動腦筋回憶起剛才的畫面「赤西！再遇到他的話，再好好的一起去吃飯哦！」  
自從那一天起，在修二知道他是一名藝人時，就買好了電視節目相關的雜誌，追查好每星期的那個頻道有那個赤西出現的。  
幸好他和彰也不是喜好看電視的人，所以直到前不久彰還沒看到過有關赤西仁的事。  
但就是前不久，修二忘了彰一向有亂買雜誌亂看的習慣，所以當他看到一個廣告後，就一臉興奮的拿著雜誌給修二看。  
「原來他是偶像來的！下次一定要抓著他去吃飯！」  
未來，要防預的工作還有很多。  
加油吧，修二君。

 

 

七

 

一年一度強迫性全校參加的校祭典禮，除了讓大部份的學生一方面在興奮的想著可以有另一方面認識校外生外，其餘的心情就只有作著準備工作所夾雜的痛苦和愉快。  
當然，也有些甚麼也不用做的只要享受校園祭裡的舉辦活動的學生，只是唯一可以肯定的是，沒有一個學生可以逃離這個校園祭的活動。包括有著在高二那年在文化祭裡，由信子和彰一手包辦的鬼屋、修二的幕後宣傳、生靈三人組而組成的那種校園祭典回憶的那其中兩位。回想起修二和彰對於高三時的文化祭，因為升學關係而只去遊玩而已，因而逃過一劫的。  
所以當被通知說要舉行校園祭，然後被強硬地推出來要做科系小組裡單位活動主要角色的時候，修二其實第一個想法是想抓著彰趕緊離開的，因為據說當時修二看到的他們是以那六個找他們麻煩的女生為首的魔鬼集團，最重要的是，雖然話是對修二說，但話裡的意思卻是對和修二一起來的彰聽。  
茶座的想法很不錯，不像中學時把課室給改裝就了事的樣子，而是直接借用學校校園內一些設施，幸好小組裡有和老師非常熟絡的桐谷君，所以很輕易地就取得借用權，就連食物、裝飾等等都在各位同學用盡辦法的完全得手。在這段時間，小組裡的同學們同心合力的程度，讓修二感到所謂的大學生活也只是充滿笨蛋和笨蛋的地方。  
然而，到底那幾個女生在想甚麼呢？修二和她們還滿熟悉的，在幾次分析戀人身邊的危險情報，她們的功勞並不少。只是在這次，奇怪的茶座……所以說是奇怪的茶座，一來有關那個建議本來就是噁心得可怕的事情，二來有關那個建議差不多全組人舉手同意下而成立實行。  
全組人調轉身份。就是男變成女、女變成男的，就算是準備工具的些，到了那天也要穿著異性的服裝。所以才說，那天提出建議時，那個金髮女頭目提出這個計劃，在場的男女也在歡呼說這是不錯的事情時，修二想帶著彰跑走的意思。  
「我們的化妝技術不錯哦！」  
就是因為這樣而煩惱，修二才不要他的彰展現給人看。只是他的戀人可不是這樣想，完全被周邊氣氛所渲染的對著那六個尤如魔女的女生微笑，然後用著「呢呢呢，修二，我們一起努力吧。」的可愛語氣和聲調，引誘修二自己自動的答應這件事。  
「那麼我們投票決定吧！」  
那一天，就在升上大學後的秋末，他－－桐谷修二，第一次全力抗衡大家的決定，就在成為學校傳說中的茶座選舉裡，唯一投反對票的人。  
事情就這樣落定了，然後就是一次過的準備那天的衣著款式和各個分配的單位工作類型，甚至是量度衣著去製做的事情。所有的男生，包括修二和彰被各個女生拿著尺左量右度的，就在身邊的人內心用著去惡搞一番，並要做出一般最難忍受的造型時，修二正在預想假如有情敵的話的應對方法。  
反正都立了獨佔宣言了，保護戀人是他理所當然的事情！看著站在一旁觀賞大家忙碌的彰，想到假如女裝的話，就非常不爽地想起從前的某一天，那笨蛋一身女性裝扮的和自己約會。  
可以的話其實很想把彰收在寶箱裡，只讓自己觀看。  
當天的晚上，修二的爸爸和彰在修二去買東西給彰時談了個很簡短的電話，並且在言語間間接地讓浩二知道他哥哥那裡有一個校園祭。在聽到日期時，浩二立即跑往自己的房間裡打開校歷表查看日期。就在看到那個日期的左右都是假期時的一剎間，浩二決定那天去東京走一趟，去看看大哥和大嫂的美好生活。  
這個其實只是一個巧合而已。  
就在兩個星期後，當一切的東西都準備好的時候，修二被告知要去試衣服。這時的桐谷修二才想起自己和彰一樣，也要穿女裝。  
被丟了兩套侍女服裝過來，當時的修二的臉可以用精彩來形容，看著那堆衣服時無限的無奈和想像這些衣著放在彰身上時的歡樂模樣，再加上因無奈而出現的黑線及因為彰穿上後的可愛而臉微紅。就在人們感到驚訝於原來兩種相反的表情放在同一張臉時，修二早就回復成那位總是掛著笑容的修二，拖著還未知道發生甚麼事的彰進更衣室裡，準備換上手上的衣服。  
看著手上不曾接觸過的衣服，就在修二無從入手時，身旁的彰已經脫起衣服來，讓修二的視線轉向一旁。第一次知道彰原來對女性衣著可以這麼熟練，突然想起彰小時候絕是被他的媽媽換上很多很多的女裝，就像初中的美少女模樣也有過，就莫過於上次的那身女裝。稍為跟著彰的穿法，修二自己也穿上那身裝扮。  
驚訝於他們兩位的衣服相尚樸素，讓修二不禁懷疑是不是拿錯了衣服，還是說她們其實並沒有那種要玩弄他們的意思？修二不放心的再一次查看彰身上的衣服，再看看自己的。的確一點可疑的地方也沒有，像是一拉就碎的裙子、會露出內褲的短裙後擺或是衣服會否一碰水就溶化了等等……  
在再一次檢查後，修二才稍為安心的欣賞著他的彰，純白的上衣和用一點碎花圍邊，接下來是一修不算短的淺粉紅色的裙子，以及外加一條微紅色的圍裙。  
「修二這樣穿也很適合呢！」  
突然被彰這麼一說，修二才收起放在彰身上的目光，盯了盯自己的下身，和彰相反的紅色裙和粉紅色圍裙。他們兩人的款式其實是完全一樣的。  
「修二很美呢～～」彰一下下的跳過來，然後抱著修二的腰間「小彰有點不想讓修二這樣穿出去了！」印上一個吻。  
「你在宣示主權嗎？」看著親著自己的彰，非常可愛的像隻白色小貓那樣子。回抱著彰的腰，另一隻手也纏上髮絲間，拉近了互相的距離。  
深吻上那粉紅的唇瓣，細咬著。  
正想要更深入其中……  
「修二！你們換好了嗎？」  
就這樣被硬生生的打斷。修二有點不服氣的，再偷親幾個吻就放開手整理彰那被自己拉來而有點亂的衣服。  
開門讓幾個女生進來看看衣服那裡要改之後，就換回原先衣服了。  
那天晚上，剛和彰一起洗完澡的修二收到一個電話，浩二在校園祭那一個星期會來。  
放下電話走回房間，用風筒替彰吹乾頭髮，修二不禁的想，難道他和校園祭之類的活動絕是有著甚麼相沖的怪異事件存在？  
其實不過是另一個巧合而已。

這時的浩二走到車站裡，看著指示地圖看著一條條路線的情況。  
在知道自己要等十分鐘才等到自己要等的那前往東京的列車時，他決定坐在一旁。  
回憶起在電話裡跟哥哥說他要來的時候，出奇地聽到哥哥靜靜地回應了後，就直接的掛了電話。還以為哥哥會極力阻止自己的說，浩二第一次感受到原來愛情可以把人改造成這個程度，可以讓極度要面子的哥哥變得能這樣若無其事的無視一切。看來彰哥把哥哥改造得很成功呢！  
手抱著一盒像便當的東西，浩二稍看一眼那盒東西，臉上微微的紅著。  
「修二～浩二是不是快來了？」軟軟充滿奶味的聲音，由正在抱著一堆粉色桌布，穿著黑色圍裙的小彰發出。  
「嗯……」修二正整理手上分配好的甜食餐牌，伸手把彰手上的桌布放在一旁的椅子上，回頭看著大家。  
在本來給學生溫習及用餐用的露天茶座裡，放了些木架來分配好地方，亦跟學校餐廳借了一個流動冰箱和儲存櫃，還有一些工具。說起來，本來學校裡的餐廳聽到他們要借用茶座時，其還滿反對的，而且加上也有其他學系的想來借用，其實大家還想著可能辦不成了，但是當修二帶著彰和大家一起嘗試去爭取時，餐廳的老板在看到修二和小彰－－尤其是小彰，在平時只要他來吃飯，份量也會比別人多些，甚至經過時餐廳的老太太們也會拿幾個甜點給小彰。所以在老板看到他們有修二和小彰時，就表示沒問題了。  
當然在當時其實還有其他學系在場，而產生投訴老板的不公平，結果老板卻搬出一堆甜點像紅豆團、豆沙包等等的東西出來表示用比賽來決定時，男生無奈的抗拒著而女生則怕影響身型而放棄，據說那時候大家看到修二身邊的一位男生把老板丟給他的幾個甜點一下子就解決了，而且還對那一堆可以說只是看也會甜死人的甜點發著閃爍的光芒，所以打著反正也會輸了，那麼就不要拿面子去丟了。  
所以說，這次茶座可以成功的原因，有一半是彰的功勞。修二看著手錶的時間，再看看要準備的東西都做好了，剩下的亦不是他們可以幫手做到的事情，就向主導這次茶座的金髮女頭目告知一聲的，拉著彰離開了。  
「真期待明天的來臨呢～～修～二！」  
「呵呵，明天嗎？」修二乾笑兩聲的頭往側轉，內心痛哭起來，想著這麼優柔寡斷單純活躍的彰，沒有發生甚麼被人拐帶的事情出現，真是一種上天恩賜的奇蹟。雖然其中大部份的原因只是當事人的笨蛋性格造成的。  
修二想著明天會有一班人看著他的彰，內心就是有一種無名的憤怒出現了。但是修二卻忘記自己其實也是位美人，就在當年裡隨意進出全校公開只有大約三名同學可以內進的奇怪書店裡，他和真理子可算是視覺上最匹配的美型情侶而佔了那兩個席位，常常往只准美男美女內進的書店裡鑽。  
其實修二之所以可以在朋友堆裡來去自如，除了那可以全方位應對的頭腦外，他的臉也是一種武器。  
所以修二也不知道，他的彰其實心裡也正在計劃著如何讓修二逃過大家的視線，和修二一樣的為對方著想。  
他們，其實只是一對笨蛋情侶。  
那麼現在，這對笨蛋情侶正往車站走去，在一個出口前等著一位小學生的出現。  
「嗯～明天就是校園祭了！」彰抱著一罐冰果汁，有點生氣的靠在修二旁突然提起這事。  
在他們來車站等人期間，彰確定他的修二已被無數個女性行使注目禮，更有幾次有女生走來無視他的搭訕修二了。  
「明天就要穿女裝呀……」真希望明天不要來。  
「雖然很期待修二的裝扮，但是修二是小彰的，真不想讓別人看到～」嘟著嘴喝了點果汁，帶著困擾的說道。  
修二沒好氣的看著小彰，無奈的嘆著氣「我才是想把你收好不讓人看的那個吧。」  
「……」小彰呆了下來「呀～修二這樣說小彰會害羞的～」  
小彰的爸爸和媽媽，你們到底把你們家兒子教成甚麼模樣了？  
「你其實是那裡學會化妝的？」  
到底用甚麼方法教才會讓小彰總是有些奇怪的技能，例如善長吃甜食，化女裝。修二突然想到改造野豬時，野豬要穿便服上學那段時間，都是由彰替野豬化妝的。  
「很小的時候媽媽常常會讓小彰穿那些輕飄飄的衣服。」小彰指著一旁經過的小女生身上的衣服「只要穿上那些衣服，媽媽就會笑起來還有給小彰甜點吃。」  
修二覺得彰的語氣有點寂寞的感覺，他摸起彰的頭髮。  
「小彰常常看著媽媽替小彰化妝，所以看著看著就學會了。」指著自己的眼睛「像是眼睛上面這些，只要依著書上的女生的顏色形狀，媽媽那時看著都會笑起來，還會說要生個妹妹給小彰呢。」  
修二沒有說話，其實倒是意外這些答案，他知道有段時間彰是跟著媽媽到處走，那麼說唯一可以依靠的就只有媽媽了，而不像自己雖然是轉學，但也是很穩定的不像彰跑了好幾間學校。修二想，他要彰依靠他，讓彰內心充滿著他的身影，他的彰就會不會寂寞了。  
所以淨是想這些的修二，沒有留意他們前面站著一個小學生。  
「小彰最喜歡的修二會站在小彰身邊的。」修二小小地拿起一小束髮絲，看著髮絲主人的臉因為他的話而微紅，嘴角因而提起好看的笑容「所以你呀，甚麼也不用想的就一直待在我身邊就行了！」  
眼裡滿是可愛的彰的修二和被修二弄得臉紅起來的彰，都沒有一絲分散集中力去注意其實一早就站在他們前面不遠，那種可以剛好聽到他們之間對話的距離前，一位抱著像飯盒的東西，眼神因為兩人形成的粉紅色場景而變得呆滯起來，嘴角更是可以說被強迫性的提起而變得像硬撐的表情……的一位小學生。  
「修二……」小彰的感動，更加深那二人世界般的粉紅色場景，剛好和另一邊由小學生內心開始出現冰塊的世界形成對比。  
「彰……」  
過份的粉紅色，讓那位小學生抱著疑似便當的東西有點顫抖。  
「所以，你們兩位……」已經忍不住了「可以注意一下我的存在嗎？」  
桐谷浩二，第一次明白到真正的戀愛是可以令人變笨的。

 

桐谷浩二拿著浴巾把頭髮擦乾乾的，坐在彰的房間裡，看著修二哥哥在彰哥的手提電腦裡做功課，而彰哥則在一旁喝起豆奶看著修二哥哥的筆記溫習功課。  
真是融洽的生活。  
回想起就在今天下午，他一個人來到車站時就看見哥哥和彰哥很明顯的站在一旁對話了，他走去正想打招呼時，就聽到哥哥對彰哥的獨佔宣言。他－－作為桐谷修二的弟弟，生存了都十年左右了，但就從沒見過他家哥哥的口裡會出現這些只有電視機裡才會出現的說話。有句話說阻礙別人戀愛是會被馬踢死的，所以他作為一個好弟弟當然希望等到眼前的粉紅景象變淡了才出聲，怎麼知道當時的環境沒有變淡反之越向濃厚的前進，只好稍為出現告訴他們知道，他們要等的人早就到了。  
本以為兩位少年會因為他的出現而稍為害羞一下，但卻收到哥哥那「剛剛氣氛剛好你在搞甚麼破壞」的眼神，然後被彰哥撲來抱起。  
雖然之後逛了一會吃過一頓豐富的晚餐後才回彰哥住的地方，只是當浩二走進屋內時突然想起……假如哥哥和彰哥要做甚麼了，自己不就是一顆大電燈泡了？  
所以在洗完澡出來看到兩位美少年在正經八百的各自打理時，浩二是輕鬆的呼了口氣的。  
但當他看到他的行李裡的一盒東西時，浩二的臉又紅起來。  
『假如你看到那一個比較強勢的話，你就把那個送給另一個吧。』這是媽媽在電話裡拜託的事，而爸爸則把那一盒東西交給了自己，之後還隱約聽到『雖然我覺得交給小彰的可能性比較多。』  
看著那盒東西，浩二其實心裡明白裡頭是甚麼東西，只是這些事情再怎樣問……  
「彰，都差不多是時候了，去洗澡吧。」  
其實在這邊浩二小弟在煩惱的時候，那邊的修二和彰早就收拾好東西，拿起一些要更換的衣服。  
「去洗澡～去洗澡！」  
浩二小弟轉頭看著他哥哥和彰一起拿著衣服走出門。  
「哥哥，你們……一起洗嗎？」  
修二哥哥回看著自己的弟弟，用著眼神問著『這有甚麼奇怪我們之前也是這樣子』的，就帶著彰離開房間了。  
「媽媽，看來這盒東西真的要給彰哥了。」浩二回頭盯著那盒。突然有點懷念以前那個性格表裡不一，在外良好在家惡行多多的大哥。  
無聊地在彰的房間裡左看右看，雖然有點混亂但看得出是被整理過的。看來是哥哥的所為吧，那個總是喜愛整理的哥哥，也許現在的他比起以前而言現在會幸福得多，不用再裝帥裝好人的，只要彰哥開心就一副滿足樣子，像剛才在餐廳吃飯就把甜品都給了彰哥但臉上卻流露著像吃了甜品一樣的笑容。  
再看多一點，牆上釘著一張可愛的乳牛繪圖，看似不是修二哥哥的筆跡，大概是彰哥畫的吧。然後再往內看個被分割出的小睡房，剛才被用過的手提電腦也在裡頭，還有一張單人床……一張單人床？從進來後知道哥哥和彰哥是睡同一間房，但是那張是單人床，而且只是一張。  
浩二立即再看看四周，一些可以作床之類的東西甚至是地方也沒有，這該不會是表示他哥哥和彰是……在那張單人床上…  
一起睡？  
媽媽呀，我們家很快會有新成員了。浩二弟弟突然變得非常成熟的這樣想著。開始變得無聊起來而走出房間看看剛剛進門時那位大叔，順便拿著爸爸吩咐要給的手信禮物。  
沿著樓梯往下走就見到浴室門，理所當然地無視了它的存在而向其他方向去，就在看起來像是吃飯的地方看到一位大叔了。  
浩二向大叔點點頭，就把手上的禮物給了那位大叔，而那位大叔也很樂意的收下禮物並問浩二要不要一起吃掉時，浩二搖著頭心想果然是彰哥的親戚，能把彰哥養成這樣還真不是常人可以做到呀。  
「對了，桐谷小弟你知道明天你哥哥和彰有校園祭嗎？」大叔見浩二這麼靜的，就想著把氣氛提高些而扯出一些共同的話題出來。  
浩二點頭。  
「我說呀，彰被人扮女裝就算了，明天連你哥哥也要扮成女裝的，我看我也要去看看他們到底會變成甚麼了！特別是小彰，從小就被大嫂這樣那樣的……」  
就在大叔說著說著正在緬懷過去時，本來在旁的浩二弟弟在聽到開始的四分之一時已經退後、陰沉、黑線……他哥哥竟然跟著去扮女裝？突然在客廳裡，分開了兩個次元世界……大叔一直說著有關他那可愛的小侄子的事情，而桐谷家的小兒子則在一旁墜入對哥哥無限而複雜的感言。  
「哥哥，為甚麼你會答應她們女裝的。」活二回到房間等著修二洗好了上來後，就問著剛才令他感到人生真是千迴百轉的事情。  
「……」沉默。  
「難道哥哥你和彰哥交往的事被她們知道了？」就現在而言可以令哥哥變成這樣，就只有有關彰哥的事了。  
「……浩二你……」  
「早就知道了。」看著哥哥盯著彰哥的表情，就明白是甚麼一回事了。  
「……」修二還是在保持沉默。  
看著自己哥哥沒有反駁的靜下來，浩二也沒有意思再問下去了，反正答案看樣子已經出來了。  
「哥。」  
「嗯？」  
「彰哥是不是要嫁進來的？」轉頭看著放在一角的便當盒之類的東西。  
「小朋友別問這種事。」  
「嗯嗯嗯，我是小朋友呀。」但浩二看表情就心裡有答案了。  
然後，兩兄弟靜下來。接著打破這種氣氛的，是一個活潑的聲音。  
「修二！我把豆奶拿上來了！」  
抱著一樽豆奶走上來，但很可愛地在頭上結了個辮子的彰，因為本身的觸感遲鈍而沒有留意存在於桐谷家兩兄弟間奇妙的氣氛，並把一起帶來的杯子們放在桌上準備倒豆奶出來分享。  
浩二看著那些豆奶倒出來時的滑動，微笑著的想著明天在校園祭裡的哥哥和彰哥應該會帶來一些驚喜出來吧，假如說到要穿女裝，也許會滿美的。  
「彰哥，媽媽和爸爸說要把東西交給你的。」轉身把身後不遠處的便當盒拿來給彰。  
「嗯！謝謝爸爸媽媽！是甚麼食物？」  
看著彰哥很高興地打開那盒東西時，浩二微看著他哥哥因為聽到彰跟著他叫爸爸媽媽時驚訝起來的呆相，心想著假如等會知道那便當裡頭的東西不知會是甚麼表情？浩二小小的偷笑起來。  
「呃？紅豆飯？好像好好吃呢！」彰打開了便當大叫著內裡的答案。  
然後如浩二弟弟所想，他哥哥果然出現了比剛才更驚訝的表情－－不顧形象的驚訝地彈起來，臉頰微紅的直盯著彰手上那盒便當裡頭，毫無留意現在已是晩上的大叫「紅豆飯？！」  
在一切平靜過後，桐谷家兩兄弟看著彰把那盒紅豆飯給吃下肚子裡時，彷彿聽見在遠處非洲的母親大人正在高興的笑著。

 

 

八

 

漂亮潔白的椅子，在陽光下閃爍著光芒，單腳的桌子被鋪上淺純黃色的桌布，並配上鮮麗的花作陪襯，這樣的茶座被掛上綠色植物的格式欄架圍繞著，甘甜的甜點味藉由空氣中散播開去，讓人想一躍而進的坐在這麼美好的環境裡……假如沒有那些雖然把腳毛手毛給除去但是粗獷的體格還很突出而令人一眼就明瞭絕對是男性的女侍應的話，  
浩二弟弟坐在角落的椅上，看著眼前一堆大哥哥的女生扮相，雖然有些是合格的，但有些比如猩猩那樣的身材就讓人看到也從內心發笑起來。  
「係係係！」在場的一位女生拍著手「大家放心去做吧，我絕對不會公開誰是誰的，所以現在就坐好讓我們化妝了！」  
『或許在世界上大部份時間，女性是最不能得罪的。By桐谷浩二』  
看著那頭可憐的男生以及強勢的大姐姐們，桐谷家那還是小學生的小兒子很快地作出了一個人生道理般的總結，並靠著自己不差的語文能力而編寫了一首詩句出來。然後回頭看看一旁的洗手更那裡，心想著他們兩位換衣服的速度還真慢，雖然剛才他看到他哥哥要整理的東西很多，但拖著彰哥進去都有二十多分鐘了，只是穿裙子用不著這麼久吧。  
「那邊的小弟弟，你也來玩如何？」本來長得清秀可愛的浩二弟弟當然沒有被那群大姐姐給忽視。  
「不用了……」想救求，但沒有一位認識的人在。正當看到遠處一位女生－－浩二記得她是叫做野豬的女生經過時，本能立即揮著手發放救求訊息，卻偏偏被野豬誤會成打招乎而笑著回應，然後和身旁的女生一起走過了。小浩二無望的回頭看著那群大姐姐，然後帶點恐懼的吞了點口水。  
「不要亂對別人的弟弟發放母性。」修二的聲音適時地在浩二背後出現，來得及在那群可以稱為女生的母獸手上救回可愛的弟弟。  
「哥哥……」  
浩二轉頭本想對哥哥以視謝意，但只有兩位大姐姐站在那裡，而且姐姐們的臉都很眼熟，特別是前面感覺美麗的……好像……他家哥哥……不，看著眼神和那付要保護身後人的樣子，桐谷小弟經他敏銳的觀察力確定是他家哥哥，那麼身後的那位很漂亮的可愛姐姐就是彰哥了。  
「還有，我們的制服怎麼會變成這樣的。」  
「這樣很適合呀！」站在前頭的金髮女生正舉起姆指。  
「信你有鬼。」女生衣著的修二用著比以前更低沉的男聲反駁。  
「只是把長袖改成中袖，胸扣下移一點，圍裙改長，襪子加了花邊變成吊帶長襪而己！你看我沒有把裙子改短，也沒有把上衣變成露背，現在還是很素雅吧。」雖然很想把裙改短把上衣變成露背的，但覺得這樣做的話他們絕對不會穿上而沒有做出來。她們想其實她們也存在著一定的良知的。  
「而且……」金髮女生盯著修二身後玩著身上飾物的女裝小彰「你想讓你的草野君一個人穿嗎？」  
這是威脅！果然是百分之一百的威脅！看著哥哥無奈的表情，浩二再次理解到女性是不能得罪這種偉大的道理。  
所以就在這種氣氛下，在開放時間之前，把準備的東西和材料都放好後，全組男同學也都經過女同學的細心愛護地上妝……除了修二與彰。  
女生們看向在一旁被她們視為王牌的兩位酷似美少女的少年，心想著真是可惜呀。  
「嘛，修二不要這樣的臉色，反正校園祭一生都沒有幾次的，就好好玩吧！」彰正替修二塗上濕性粉底來打底，再加上一層薄薄的乾粉底。  
「但是玩也不用把腳毛……」修二眼尾瞄看那修長而光滑的雙腿，心想著幸好待會兒是穿長襪而稍為把心情平和了一點，但是要彰這樣穿的話實在不想讓人看到！  
「眼睛別動！小彰要夾眼睫毛！」拿著睫毛夾把修二的眼睫毛修好形態再用電睫毛器卷好彎度，然後把睫毛液輕輕的掃上做成定形和變得濃密的功效。  
「輕力點，會痛的……」  
一直在一旁看著的浩二弟弟，心想著當初野豬的改造之所成功也許其實有一大半功勞給予把野豬外表變得可愛，以及財政支付一切開支的彰哥。不過不能否認的是彰哥真的很會化妝，就他自己身上的裝扮已經很少女了而哥哥的臉也被他這樣一弄變成了一位貌美的女生，浩二從心感尊敬起這位本來在他心中是玩樂對象且絕對嬉戲好良伴的彰哥。  
「這樣的修二就會好好看的了！」  
因為正在化妝的關係，彰的臉和修二的臉還滿近的，所以修二很清楚地看到眼前的彰臉頰微微紅起而令他產生一種面前是甘甜可口的美味的錯覺，而隨之手部不受控制的變成魔爪往彰移去。  
『哥哥，你的手放在那裡了！害彰哥又臉紅了！』一旁的浩二，正一臉黑線的看著。

校園祭正式在九時正舉行，各個校園內的小組都正以待戰狀態來迎接人客的前來－－認識校外生的機會。所以其實正當有一位客人的前來時，正在單身又或者正在花心的都會提起像會活動的耳朵來探測來者情報，除了在一個不算角落的角落裡，鳥語花香清優秀麗的茶座外。  
「那裡那些男人很噁心耶，但也有不錯的！」正在笑著的女生們正往內進。  
「他們好好玩呀！」正在遊玩的阿姨太太們正在往內進。  
「那裡的甜品真不錯，而且有好笑的東西！」一對令人妒忌的戀侶正在往內進。  
「門口的兩個招待員真不錯有個很像內田有紀的，不知道是不是真的女生？」一群男生們正在內進。  
因為各種理由的因素，而令茶座形成一個名為坐無虛席的場片，用兩個字來形容就是熱鬧。  
只是作為穿上下半身衣服只有一個洞涼涼的透著空氣，作為男生的女侍應們都黑著臉拿著食品和飲品左去右走，並見到坐席上的人多得可以用恐怖來形容時，就開始期待臉上的妝濃些厚些等結束後回復真正的男子漢時也不會容易令人聯想到在這一天裡他們的裝扮。只是，雖然他們滿心的不滿，但只要看看在門口招待那些正想擁進來的人的兩位招待員，頓時心裡所有不滿都消失了。  
本來就不會期待會有甚麼好的，只是把臉畫得更花的來玩這場校園祭，怎知道會被女生們這樣的一踩變成現在的樣子，但是比起來他們還算是小事，就在門口的那兩位才是真正的受害者。  
或許他們當中也有幾個打扮後一付女生樣的，但就級數而言，還是可以吸引這麼多人的那兩個比較厲害。像花般存在那裡，連他們自己也都被感染了般的心情跟著好起來。  
「現在空下三個位子了。」其中一個厚妝厚顏的人來拍修二的肩頭，修二立即把門口的人帶給他進去。  
而彰則坐在一旁，和在大部份時間都空下來的修二一起吃著野豬經過時帶給自己的食物，還有一起和浩二玩鬧，其實除卻身上的裝扮，這是滿無聊的工作。  
兩個酷似美少女的站在一起外加一隻正太，理所當然地更是引人注目。誰也想去結認他們，但又疑慮到他們本身是男生的關係又不敢行動，只好一直當作看過一場養眼的場面算了。  
然後，真的有些不知情況的笨蛋敢出來打擾。  
「你們好可愛哦，要不要一起去玩呀。」  
修二抬頭一看就知道只是兩個白痴不良少年。說他們可愛？他們看不到那木牌寫明是性別轉錯茶座嗎？其實在場不止修二一個人這樣想，除了彰外，大部份人都在等看戲的看著這兩個不良人如何出洋相。  
「怎樣怎樣？」見眼前兩個美少女不說話，不良少年二人組更是以為他們害羞而積極起來。  
「我說呀……」彰開始開口。  
「怎樣呢？」見可愛型的在說話，雖然聲音有點看像男生，但軟軟的好可愛的感覺。不良少年二人的手正蠢蠢欲動的伸向彰。  
「我們是男生呀，你們是不是盲了眼睛哦！」彰抓著其中一個人的手，不論對方如何用力，彰也不准他有任何動作的，嘟著嘴抱怨著「假如要吃東西的話就好好的去排隊呀！」  
放開了手讓那兩個不良少年離開，彰才躲回修二背後繼續和浩二打鬧著。  
修二看看身後的彰，一方面對彰能這麼保護自己而開心，但另一方面亦在擔心他的安全意識問題。  
就這樣在現場實況的表現了打架的力勁，而不再有人往那美少女二人組搭訕……這是流傳出去的版本。

長長的襪子由大腿上慢慢的退下，白滑的長腳隨即暴現在空氣中，他想假如不是訓練有素的定力，他一定會在這種場合把眼前的人兒壓倒吃得一乾二淨。  
只可惜場景不合，先別說位置於大學校園裡的一個更衣室裡，就修二的弟弟浩二一直在跟著他們已經是最大的麻煩了，假如有機會親他的彰也因為有這個大燈泡而只好抑制著，所以說如果現在彰和浩二兩個一起掉進海裡的話再加上假設他們不會游泳，修二一定會因為心理和身理的驅使用直接選擇先把彰救出來－－當然我們不能斷定修二救了彰之後加上急救過程如人工呼吸等等要用多少時間，才記得他的可愛弟弟還在海裡。  
除下了圍裙，彰直接穿上一條緊身的黑色半長褲，換了一雙運動鞋套上一件長外套就完成去吃午飯的準備了。  
「彰哥這樣穿也很可愛！」等著哥哥換衣服的浩二正對要抺走唇彩的彰說。  
「我是男生哦！就算被說可愛也不會高興的！」  
彰哥就是這樣了，除了修二哥哥外，只要其他人說了違反他本意的說話他其實也要稍為反抗一下的吵鬧，但就對哥哥不同……有時浩二在想彰也許是貓變出來的，只對唯一的主人才願意把性子溫柔下來。  
「因為能說彰的就只有我。」  
浩二身後的門被打開，出來的是換了一身裝扮的修二。  
「修二為何要換衣服的？」彰指著修二身上的衣著，語氣就像說修二為何可以換衣服自己就要這樣子的出去。  
「我換衣服的速度快。」當然，脫自己衣服和脫彰的衣服，修二的速度也是很快。  
浩二看著他的哥哥拖著彰的手像是忘記他自己的離開更衣室時，讓浩二小小的想起早上時不知是誰在更衣室換了二十多分鐘衣服？現在倒是一分鐘的時間就把自己回復完成。  
跟著自己哥哥後頭的走出大學校園，聽著彰說那裡的午飯好吃那裡的套餐有甚麼甚麼東西，浩二感到前面的二人真的有種會吸引別人目光一的感覺，先不說彰哥的女裝，他從小就知道他哥哥修二其實很帥很好看的了，每每有女同學來自己家時看到相片總會臉紅的，更不能說在外出時會見到總有女生把目光移來。現在加上彰哥的女裝，剎間讓浩二覺得自己走遠一點的話，眼前的這兩個人一定是一副美景來的……先不說彰哥看著張貼的食物照片露出閃亮光芒以及修二哥哥對旁邊看著他們的人發放冷凍光線。  
在到達要吃午飯的店後，三人都點了相同的咖哩飯套餐。  
看著美少女樣的彰哥一副小孩子吃飯動作，其實滿吸引人的，至少浩二看到他哥哥總是在吃飯時抽出時間向別人發放警告目光這點就知道了。就像剛才在做招待員的時候，雖然哥哥願意放下凶狠眼神的話看起來很美艷，但是比起來這個年齡的男生更喜愛被哥哥藏在背後的彰哥這類可愛型女生。  
「修二……」  
「怎麼了？」  
「等會不要再扮女裝了！」  
修二不明的看著彰，心想著他不會又想到甚麼了？之前明明興奮地說服自己一起扮女裝的，現在卻要自己不再下去……  
「小彰看到比平時更多人看修二呢，這樣小彰會吃醋的哦！特別是剛才那兩個男生，竟然向修二動手！幸好小彰在修二身邊，所以修二還是不要再扮下去了！」  
彰正理直氣壯的把自己眼睛看到的一面說出來，毫無留意坐在前面的浩二和修二臉上掛滿的黑線的看著自己。  
「小彰，我去一去洗手間，坐在這裡不要亂走不要吃陌生人給的食物不要和陌生人說話呀。」交待了事情後，修二急著的往洗手間去。  
「哥哥，我也要去！」浩二跟著的也離開了坐位。  
彰看著離開了的二人，歪著頭想著『他們肚子痛嗎？』然後看著桌上有可能是原因的食物，但看似沒問題而且很美味的樣子才繼續吃下去。  
然後，一個男人走近……  
「妳一個女生嗎？可不可以一起吃飯？」相同的搭訕技巧，彰皺著眉頭嘟著嘴的抬頭看著趁修二看似離開後過來的青年。

 

九

「哥哥，你還真是辛苦呢。」浩二把人體水性排毒機能過程完成後就站在洗手間裡的一角看著桐谷家的修二。  
「還好……」只能說，彰雖然看似聰明但常常一副孩子性格加上天然氣總是在撒嬌，其實的確帶給修二不少奇怪的麻煩。  
「明明別人是想對彰哥出手的，竟然可以誤以為……」浩二乾笑的把手擦好後，回頭看著修二一副被打敗的模樣「不過我們這樣把彰哥留在那裡好嗎？」  
修二聽到自己弟弟這樣說著，並沒有心急的趕出去，只是投以一個『沒事的』眼神，就慢慢打開門。  
「哇！」一個男人的慘叫聲。  
浩二記得那個方向是他們剛才吃飯的地方，想著是不是彰哥發生意外的跑向那邊看。  
「我都說我不是一個人了！」不滿而把聲音壓得很低也很輕柔，加上濃濃的鼻音而混和成一把中性的聲音。  
看著安全無事的彰哥站在桌前，盯著一個陌生男子似被打倒在地上的，浩二突然想起彰哥有空手道柔道等等可以保護自己的武術，轉身看著遊閒地慢慢走來的哥哥，難怪一付不上心的模樣，除了額頭明顯地頂著代表生氣的井字紋。  
「彰，我們要走了！」  
彰哥的名字很中性，就像浩二自己近來看石田衣良先生的秋葉原＠DEEP裡主要女角也是叫AKIRA的，所以周遭的客人並沒有感到奇怪的，只當成剛看完一位美少女擊倒來調戲她的男人，然後跟著美少年男朋友離開。呀，還要加上一隻表情複雜的正太。  
「修二生氣嗎？剛才那個人是自己走來跟小彰說話的！」看著修二離開的背影，在離開餐廳後彰和浩二急腳的跟上。尤其是彰，看著修二的臉好像變黑了般，更是慌張了起來。  
「小彰。」修二把手叉在胸前，轉身看著一副怕自己生氣的臉，本來因為剛才的男人而生的氣也隨之消失了。「修二沒有生氣，只是剛才那個男人碰了我的東西，我有點煩惱如何可以把他收起來而已。」  
「咳！」浩二差點被自己的口水嗆到，在大街上突然爆出這種宣言，害他自己也不禁想著：『你真的是哥哥嗎？』  
「哦～」彰一副了解的樣子。  
張大口的看著彰哥，拜託，現在不是應該感動的嗎？這是甚麼反應來的？  
在回去學校的路上，彰吃了章魚丸子和一些炒麵才願意回去茶座裡，修二倒是很樂意就這樣走下去的任由彰拉著他到處亂跑。  
「笨蛋情侶。」  
跟保健室借來備用的白襯衫，穿著本身的深黑色牛仔褲，再套上茶座裡的茶色圍裙，修二做好了計劃之外的裝扮。  
「修二！！！你真的不要再穿下去嗎？」在休息室裡的男裝打扮女生們正努力將眼前的美少年侍應好好地說服。  
修二靜靜的看著她們，然後走去跟金髮女頭目說「今天，單單是敢走過來搭訕的就有七個裡，就草野同學本身就佔了五個了。」其餘的兩個，是被修二用眼神發射接近死光的光波自動離開的，當然還有不少人更是受到修二的警告眼神給嚇倒。  
「只叫草野君進來做侍應不就好了？」  
「那麼……」修二奸笑著：「你們就別想我會好臉色的站在門外好了。」言下之意是，他的臉色也不會好到那裡的，一定會嚇走客人。  
「但是……」女頭目有點難堪的考慮著。  
「嗯，我覺得草野君這樣穿也太過危險了，我看我們就一起……」最後絕招。  
「那一切就拜託你了。」假如連草野君也一起脫下女裝，那麼就會變得沒有看頭了。  
修二聽到滿的答案後脫下圍裙，就拿起髮夾把前額的髮絲夾好，就提起嘴角的往門外去。  
「桐谷君真帥呢。」  
「嗯！」  
很風光地在女生的視線裡離開，留下金髮女頭目在一旁「桐谷君好過份，草野君很可愛……」  
簡單地解決了服裝的問題，修二就拉著站在休息室門前的彰和他的弟弟離開。在向浩二交待了時間之後，就留下他的弟弟一人在校園內遊玩，他們倆就開始短短一個小時的附帶休息時間。  
校園內各個組織就是甚麼活動也有，像是鬼屋、生化投射遊戲、舞台劇等等的。所以當替彰買了一堆餵食用食物後，經過體育館時看到門內的東西，修二甚麼也不說的就帶著彰進去了。  
那是戲劇社的一個表演，故事裡是說一隻戀愛了的天使在一邊解決世界各個的問題一邊尋找屬於自己的答案，其中的一幕是說一對情侶因為男方的佔有慾害女方一直交不到朋友，最後女友受不了的最後得了自閉症而跳河，天使跟男生說其實誰也沒有錯，只是在表達愛情上的問題，在愛情的公式裡誰也沒有錯的，天使舉起水晶球映上天空，女方再次出現在河邊跟男方微笑著，天使再次走到下一幕去尋找男一個答案。  
修二那時在漆黑一遍的台下握著彰的手，看著台上的人影活動著，小聲的吐出一句話：「會透不過氣嗎？」  
在下一幕裡，一朵花朵在樹陰下依戀著，天使問著花朵明明在樹陰下會得不到陽光成長的，為何還要在留在這裡？天使想把花朵移走，但花朵只是抱著大樹說著大樹很寂寞，它要陪伴著大樹直到它要枯萎也好。天使沒有再說任何話，只是看向大樹充滿抱歉的神情，然後一點一點的把樹葉移開，讓陽光在不知不覺的時候來到花朵頭上。  
「不會，小彰不會透不過氣。」彰其實也有聰明的時候。  
天使看著大樹在冬天時會把樹葉堆在花朵旁，春天會讓花朵看到更多陽光，夏天時會讓蟲都到自己身上不讓牠們接近花朵，秋天時他會盡力把營養流給花朵。  
天使默默的離開了。  
握著彰的手更是用力的，目光雖然一直在台上，但心思早就丟在身旁的人了「我的佔有慾……會讓彰感到不自由嗎？」  
就在紅色一篇的舞台裡，星星在掛在上空，然後落落掉下來。月亮上的精靈說把星星送給地上的小湖，向著躺在湖上的精靈笑著。但湖裡的精靈看不到，只是抬頭看著天空。  
「因為修二想佔有的對象是小彰，所以小彰就算只能活在沒出口的地方裡，只要有修二在就足夠了。」彰轉頭看著修二，笑說「小彰是修二的。」所以就算拋開了一切，拋開了作為男人的自尊也好，因為有修二才可以拋棄所有的依靠在他的身邊，默默的保護他。  
最後月亮上的精靈說要把牠自己也送去，然後掉進了湖裡，天使問著湖裡的精靈感動嗎？  
修二沒有說話，但肩膀的抽搐卻讓彰知道他在流淚，彰覺得心裡好像被填滿了似的「修二……」  
湖裡的精靈抱著溺進水裡的月之精靈，默默的坐在湖面，只是一直抬著的頭不再往天空看。牠說牠不再只能看著天上了，天使看著他，恐懼地退後著。月亮的精靈慢慢地落進煙霧做成的湖裡，精靈向天使點頭笑著後，就跟著進去裡。  
「怎樣了？」難得地，修二也會發出附有鼻音的聲音。  
最後，在幾幕後，天使回到原來的地方，白色被燈光照亮的舞台裡，天使沒有懊悔的脫下翅膀，跳到台下跳舞。  
彰趁修二轉頭來時，輕輕在修二的嘴角印上一吻。溫熱得就活像要烙下一道火燄似永遠地印在心中，修二微笑著。  
台上的場境再次轉換，天使站在舞台邊緣然後看著一個男人出現。天使張開懷抱並任由男人抱上到舞台上。轉身時，男人背後露出一條惡魔的尾巴，天使轉頭往台下的觀眾，扯著嘴巴微笑著。  
修二和彰靜靜地看把舞台劇看完畢。在完結時，休育館的燈化打開了，一下子地回復到光明裡，修二想起高二時的文化祭裡，在鬼屋最後的地方看到野豬寫的文字。而現在的他正在握著重要的人的手，充滿體溫的確實存在，一絲絲的幸福。  
「到底那個人叫我們不要說他是惡魔還是不要把他是天使的事告訴給他？」彰在走出體育館時問著。  
在陽光的底下，他們看向手錶知道看了快一個小時的節目，就開始準備的回去茶座。  
被修二拖著手的走在攤位間的道路，彰雖然覺得吃完飯後的修二有點奇怪，但是又感到這種改變像是為他而出現的。  
「小彰是真的很喜歡修二的。」

下午的茶座更是多人的，總之每個人也很忙碌地跑來跑，還開始怨恨著為何找來這麼大的地方來勞虐自己，雖然大致上其實還滿開心的。  
修二和彰回來後就穿上了圍裙的到店前接替了工作。而浩二也在逛過後回到店前找他的哥哥……雖然站在十米外看到他哥哥一臉好像吸收了充足營養的詭異表情，讓浩二有過一刻他哥哥是不是在剛才被外星人調包了這種幼稚想法，但是當他看到彰哥哥臉紅紅的坐在一旁吃著東西看修二把人客安排到那些坐位時，才不禁讓他明瞭到他哥哥是不是又在彰哥哥身上抽了甚麼水份走而變得這麼營養豐富地走動。  
所以當浩二走到彰身邊看到彰身旁那一堆食物時，對於彰把東西吃進肚裡後到底是以怎樣的運動過程及方式才可以消化掉一直保持這種體態的這種問題，已經不會再讓他有甚麼驚訝了。  
「彰哥，哥哥他剛才做了甚麼了，你的臉很紅耶。」  
然後，看著彰哥的臉變得更紅，手上把食物塞進肚裡的舉動變快了之後，浩二覺得自己好像問了一個自己其實都已經知道了的問題。  
「浩二知道我們的關係嗎？」彰停下手上的進食動作，反之望看浩二說著和剛才沒有直接但很有間接關係的問題。  
浩二點著頭「之前彰哥在我家住的時候就知道了……感覺到哥哥對你的態度而知道。」當時浩二還是第一次看到他哥哥露這樣的表情，雖然有點像被彰感染了的白痴，但更多的是溺寵的感覺在裡頭，只對著彰。所以在確定他哥哥喜歡上彰時，才發現或許彰哥早就喜歡修二哥哥了。  
「而且彰哥不是一早就喜歡哥哥嗎？」  
「呃？！」彰驚訝的看著浩二。  
「彰哥以前不是一直很早很早就起床來叫哥哥一起上學嘛，如果不是喜歡的話我想彰哥這麼愛睡的性格一定不會這麼早起的！」早就見識過哥哥不在家時，彰哥那很難叫醒的功夫了。  
「而且彰哥之後不也把自己送到哥哥身邊嗎？」  
彰看著浩二的解譯，呆滯著的轉頭看著把人客都安排好回來的修二。  
「怎麼了？」修二看著彰，又看向自己的弟弟，不太明白現在發生了甚麼情況。  
草野彰站起來，用著很認真的眼神看著桐谷修二，然後把嘴角提起，臉上出現很純真的表情向修二溫柔的笑容，像四月春風那麼的溫柔，再利用比修二稍為高一點點的角度抱著修二……  
「小彰最最最喜歡修二了！哈哈哈～～！」雖然說的聲音不大只讓修二聽到，但笑起來卻慢慢的放任地叫著，就如以前在隅高時像玩鬧般的一樣。  
工作的男女待應們早就對這對好兄弟見怪不怪的了，剩下客人和經過的參觀者看著還是美少女外表的彰抱著修二的，並沒有感到不對路的地方。  
修二笑著看著彰的笑臉，心中盛滿了幸福的種子。

 

「哥哥，不要欺負彰哥哦。」校園祭的第二天，桐谷家的二子浩二一人站在月台上看著送行的修二和彰，抱著彰送給他的新遊戲機，把彰當成自己的家人般跟自己哥哥說。  
有時，修二想著這個小他幾歲的弟弟有時候到底在想甚麼，其實做哥哥的也不知道，以前還可以偷看他的作文來猜，但直到近來，幾乎是完全的猜不到了。雖然就某方面來說，他也有責任的。  
「你回到家後打電話給我，也要跟老爸說，我們黃金週會回去的。」  
「真的？一起回來嗎？真的話我要跟媽媽說了。」浩二弟弟笑著的走進車箱，隔著一個預備要關上的門，繼續說：「媽媽說一直想來看看未來媳婦怎樣的了。」  
門關上了。  
桐谷修二聽著自己弟弟帶來這麼驚人的留言給他後，他開始後悔剛才說的話。  
「見修二的媽媽嗎？我也想見呢。」  
微妙的婆媳相處？修二想著，但是細想著之前桐谷媽媽就託浩二帶紅豆飯來，陰謀真的不難看到。只是，草野家那方面的問題要怎麼辦，修二想到他和彰的關係，草野爸爸和大叔都不知道。假如他們那裡有人站出來反對的話，他和彰的關係一直會有所破壞的。  
站在月台看著火車的離去，修二暗地裡握緊彰的手。  
「修二，等會吃完飯後小彰想去一起去散步哦。」  
「好呀。」  
但至少現在的幸福他們還可以掌握著，他會保護他和彰的幸福，不會讓別人來破壞。  
緊握的雙手一起離開了車站。

 

 

番外篇－－聖誕節

幾年後的某天  
屬於名叫聖誕節的節日，情侶間愛得難捨難離的日子，在這天對方無論要求做甚麼也會被視為浪慢的節日，實在太美好了。  
就在某一棟住宅的某一層，坐在桌前並身為草野家脱線大少爺的情人（兼地下影子社長）桐谷修二，正對著空無一人的環境下吃著兩人份量的食物。要知道每天在公司待完準時跟著他回家的草野彰竟然在公司裡一個轉身就不見人，而且明明一早說好了門禁七時正的現在還沒回來。吃著難得豐富起來的西式餐點，身為草野家的大女婿桐谷修二正狠狠把那塊肥美的五成熟神戶A5特級牛眼肉分解成無數肉片再塞進口裡。  
『草野彰，如果你再不回家的話，明天在公司別怪我……』  
把最後一塊肉片給解決後，本著節儉精神把彰那塊貴得要命的蛋白質合成物和龍蝦沙律順手收進冰箱來作明天的便當，而明知道不能放冰箱的酥皮蜆肉忌廉濃湯也只好放在保溫爐裡，而剩下的一大個特意訂做的芝士蛋糕也放回專用的盒子裡丟進冰箱了。  
隨便洗淨了身體後，回到主臥房躺在雙人床上，心裡開始估計著到底草野先生還記不記得今天是聖誕節的！不對，早在一個月前彰在公司裡就一直吵著聖誕節的到來，至少坐在社長桌上喘著氣時就一直吵著要他在平安夜那天陪他。  
『廢話，我那天不是陪著他的。』雖然因為害羞而沒有說出口。  
看著時間也到十時多了，修二想到明天一大早要先把公司裡的帳款整理，所以急急入睡。  
晚上十一時，一個黑影小心翼翼的開了大門……

如常地，修二六時正起床準備了便當和一些文件小物品時。  
就看到一隻小貓捲曲的睡在自己懷裡，苦笑著都這麼大了還是一到冬天睡著後往別人懷裡鑽。修二無法否認他其實很享受小彰整個縮過來的感覺，細心地把被子披在彰身上，在開著暖氣的房間並不會太冷，所以修二還是會像平時那樣穿起圍裙走進廚房打開冰箱……看到昨天的食物。  
一些記憶立即回到自己的思索範圍，然後快速地清醒了昨天發生的事情。  
誰叫每天早上總是有隻可愛小貓在，害他都忘了彰昨天的行為。動手把那本來五成熟的肉片給煎透，另一邊把昨天的龍蝦沙律加入一點鹽，並暗自慶幸昨日並沒加入直接加上橄欖油。但是剩下的濃湯呢？  
修二打開保溫爐看時已經不見甚麼酥皮甚麼忌廉了。  
而看到垃圾桶旁的蛋糕盒時才發現裡頭的芝士蛋糕也不見了，不過就算留下來，也不見得可以帶去當成便當裡任何一樣食材，早點被解決也好。  
完成了早餐和便當，修二脫下圍裙準備把被賴在床上的彰給叫醒，打開了被子，打量著眼前的彰後才總結知道昨天回來的彰並沒有洗澡就換了睡衣。嘆著氣，修二努力把彰給拖下床，並試圖的再次的叫醒他。  
「算了，反正早上洗澡也不錯。」打算著甚麼似的，修二就把半醒的彰推到浴衣去。  
把二人的衣服都收進開動了的洗衣機裡，修二細心的把彰身上的每一吋肌膚清洗好後，看著彰非常享受熱水的溫暖。修二微笑著的用手替彰的肩膀按摩著，然後慢慢的移到下腹去。  
「嗯……不要，修二……」彰很明顯的感到那挑逗自己的手在握著微挺的地方。  
「吶，小彰，該起床了喲！」修二湊近彰的耳邊吹著氣說下去：「不然等會發生甚麼事害你要彎著腰上班，可不要抱怨。」  
「呀！不行，這天有重要會議要……嗯呀！」被握緊的地方開始轉動著。  
就在充滿著令人臉紅的呻吟聲中，這樣的早上就過去了。  
雖然之後小彰是有點體力不支的上班，而修二因為時間不足時把早點收在另一個便當，就在一切事情結束後，才驚著車安全準時抵達公司地段。  
表面上走在前面的彰，在公司裡一直甚少的露面，絕大多數是由修二代為出面，所以在公司裡沒多少人真正的看過彰。除了前幾次彰不小心在自己公司迷路後被庶務課的人帶到大堂等同谷助理下來接下這種意外，對於公司裡的人們，社長簡直是謎一樣的男人。  
而相比起走在後面的修二，溫和有禮成熟可靠，暗自裡把學校的一套搬到公司裡默默工作。在下屬裡的評分就和神戶牛肉一樣頂級，而且沒有甚麼奇怪的愛好，最多是在街上看到他身邊有一位差不多年紀的漂亮脫線男子外。  
走到社長室，彰立即往一旁的沙發躺去。  
「睡一會吧，等到會議文件到齊了我會叫醒你。」  
修二抽出一張小毛毯往彰身上蓋，重新的把暖氣調高了點後，就走到社長桌上開始處理彰的工作。順帶一提，社長的工作有百分之七十是被修二直接解決了的，而剩下的百分之三十就是需要社長簽名的文件和一些要彰親自出現的重要會議。  
外頭的街上被裝飾得充滿雪白銀色的閃亮世界，就算是白天也好，燈泡玻璃的反光也足以令人有著某些東西在發光的錯覺。  
在彰睡了兩個小時後，才開始看之後會議要用的文件和簽名的工作，在中午前開始的會議也橫跨了整個午飯時，對於小睡了後工作的彰來說，他正在努力反駁和他那小胃的抗議聲音。  
「那麼各位，接下來要繼續努力！」修二給了一個鼓勵給各中心人員後，就帶著彰離開了。話說這次會議，彰也只是處於從旁指導的位置，開過十多次會議上不見得有人知道他就是社長。  
兩人一起離開會議室後，彰拉著修二往自己辦公室跑，催促著修二的便當快點出場。  
打開便當，燒肉片和生菜，看彰急不及待的要開動，然而修二在彰吃著的同時，慢不經心的道：「好吃嗎？」  
「好吃！這次的肉很棒！」然後彰咬了一塊燒肉片。  
「是嗎？你可知道這些肉是昨天用來作晚餐。」修二自己也在把自己的便當慢慢使用。  
「？」小彰不明的抬起那明顯帶點成熟的臉。  
「昨天是平安夜，你之前不是叫我來陪你嗎？」  
「呃？我以為聖誕節平安夜是今天耶！」  
「……」回想起來以前他們過聖誕節時就沒怎樣分別到正日在那裡了，只見那三天正日就慶祝，修二猜想就連聖誕節是怎樣的出現，彰也只有一知半解。  
「都是老爸，昨天突然來公司接我回老家。」外父接小彰回娘家是天經地義的事，所以對於彰過了七時門禁來說，修二在接到草野爸爸的電話後才安心下去。  
再次嘆氣，明白了事情後已經生不起氣來了。但是對於自己昨日的不憤，還是不能無視。解決了午餐後再次進入工作環境，修二手上的文件工作也差不多完結，而身為沒甚麼事做的草野社長一早就待在沙發喝著豆奶研究近來自家公司投資的新遊戲了。  
「修二有想去的地方嗎？」彰把破了一關遊戲後，帶著豆奶來到社長室裡近門那邊的助理桌上：「修二昨天等我這麼久，今天小彰都會聽修二的話，修二想去那裡就去那裡吧！」  
很誘人的建議，不是指到達之處，而是裡頭彰說任由他……到底他的彰在這方面何時變得大膽了？  
「彰，是你說。」  
修二把彰的豆奶放在桌上，拿起幾份文件再拉著他到社長桌去，往彰的耳邊吹著氣：「社長大人，這裡的文件都沒問題，可以簽名了。」  
「嗯？修二？」一手被修二的手強制握著筆，另一隻只好阻止修二的左手停下解開自己衣扣的動作。  
「社長大人，要專心簽名喲。」舔起彰的耳邊，感到彰的右手都提不起筆的樣子，修二直接把手伸入腰下去。


End file.
